Stargate
by Orrymain
Summary: Jack and Daniel are asked to officially rejoin the Stargate Program. Will they or won't they, and if they do, what does this mean for their family?


Stargate Author: Orrymain Author Email: (Feedback welcome)  
Author Website: Category: Slash, Drama, Romance, Established Relationship Pairing: Jack/Daniel ... and it's all J/D Rating: PG-13 Season: Beyond the Series - October 2008 Spoilers: The Broca Divide, The Nox, Touchstone Size: 197kb Written: April 16, August 2,4-6,8-9-11, September 4,22, November 24, December 10-12, 2004 Summary: Jack and Daniel are asked to officially rejoin the Stargate Program. Will they or won't they, and if they do, what does this mean for their family?  
Disclaimer: Usual disclaimers -- not mine, wish they were, especially Daniel, and Jack, too, but they aren't. A gal can dream though!  
Notes: 1) Sometimes, Jack and Daniel speak almost telepathically. Their "silent" words to each other are indicated by asterisks instead of quotes, such as Jack, we can't  
2) Silent, unspoken thoughts by various characters are indicated with in front and behind them, such as Where am I  
3) The Hokey Pokey is written by Roland Lawrence LaPrise, copyright 1950, Acuff-Rose Music Inc.  
4) This fic stands alone, but it does reference my past fics, "The Last Mission," "Detour," "Home at Last," "Brain Drain," "Gifts of a Lifetime," "Egyptian Erotica," "Homecoming," and "Transitions: Another Ten Months" -- A follow-up piece to this is "Modulations" 5) Thanks to my betas who always make my fics better: Claudia, QuinGem, Drdjlover, Linda, Kat, Pepi!

Stargate by Orrymain

"Thanks again for hosting this little shindig, Mark," Jack said sincerely as the two stood at the barn door.

The two men were facing the corral that stood several yards in front of them.

"No problem, Jack. Angela loved it when we took her to my boss's daughter's birthday party last year, so I figured Noa would get a kick out of it, too."

"Dad! Pony!"

"I'm watching, Noa. You look GREAT!"

Chenoa beamed as she held on to the tiny pony.

"She loves the horses," Mark joked.

"I'd better make sure she never meets a bookie," Jack barbed. Getting serious again, the retired Air Force General added, "Seriously, thanks for thinking of this. She's really having a good time."

"Thank my daughter."

"Angie thought of this?"

Mark laughed and shook his head. He said, "You know, Jack, you are the only one who calls her 'Angie'. To the rest of the world, she's 'Angela'."

"I'm special."

Mark laughed again at the pride in Jack's voice, then explained, "Anyway, when we got the invitation to Noa's birthday party, Angela asked if we could bring her here, so I called my boss, and he set it up for me."

The first part of the day had been spent at the Jackson-O'Neill home with all the usual birthday trimmings. Eight of Chenoa's friends, including Angela Wilson, had been invited to her birthday party. The children were ones she had met from a toddler version of kinder camp that she had attended for a few weeks, plus a few of the neighbor's children.

Angela was the four-year-old daughter of Jack's ex-wife Sara and her husband, Mark. The two families were amazingly close, and Angela and Chenoa, separated only by one year in age, loved to play together.

After the party, Mark had arranged for the Jackson-O'Neills to attend a private party for Chenoa at the stables owned by his boss. Stable hands and riding instructors were on hand to give the girls riding lessons and teach them about how to care for horses. They began with a tour of the stables, then were shown some of the breeding horses kept there. Next, the instructors spent some time with the children, introducing them to the basic concepts of riding safety and grooming.

Jack and Daniel had been amazed that Chenoa had paid as much attention to the instructors and stable hands as she had, but towards the end, their daughter had begun fidgeting quite a bit and looking around anxiously. Finally, she had interrupted the stable hand that was talking and asked, "Horsies now?"

Everyone laughed as she bounced a bit on her seat, and with a nod from the instructor, one of the stable hands went to get the horses.

"Horsies now," the instructor had replied, rubbing his hand against Chenoa's blonde hair.

"Yeah! An'la, horsies!"

Finally, the ponies were brought out. Jack and Daniel watched their daughter's face light up even brighter than before.

"She thinks it's Santa Claus," Jack had said.

"Santa Claus, ice cream, and you, all wrapped up in one," Daniel corrected.

That comment had earned him a loving look from Jack.

Geez, I love you.

Ditto, Love.

At the moment, Daniel was chatting with Sara by the corral. Jennifer and David were riding freely on horses, both having ridden horses before. The youngest of Jack and Daniel's children were at home, under the watchful eyes of Lou and Carolyn Ferretti.

Jack and Mark continued talking as they walked over to the corral to join their spouses.

"Daddy. Pony home us?"

"Uh, where would he sleep?"

The birthday girl thought hard, then asked brightly, "With me?"

"And the babies?"

"Oh," she said, looking a little sad. "Come back?"

Daniel looked at Mark who answered the question for him.

"Noa, I'll check on it, okay? I can't promise, but I'll ask."

"Thank you, Unca Mark!" Chenoa looked at her friend. "Ang'la, have pony?"

"Mark, you might regret this day eventually," Jack said softly.

Mark grinned, then looked at Jack and suggested, "So, are you interested in buying a couple of horses together?"

"Oh, gawd," Daniel said in response, earning a laugh from Sara.

The blonde woman said softly to Daniel, "I'm not sure letting those two loose is a good idea."

"Noa and Angela?" Daniel asked.

"No, the big kids, Jack and Mark. I think we're about to become horse owners."

"Oh, gawd," Daniel repeated.

"Night Bij, Katie," Jack said.

"We love you," Daniel added as he snuggled close to his husband.

It had been a long day with the party and the trip to the stables, and the two were very tired. Still, they made sure to fit in their quality beagle time with the girls before lying down, but once they did, both Jack and Daniel were asleep within seconds.

The lovers were in their usual positions, Daniel sleeping with the secure tone of Jack's heartbeat in his ear, his left leg secure between Jack's, and tonight their hands were joined together, each finger interlaced with the other's. Jack's left hand was wrapped around his spouse's back, tucked just inside Daniel's pajama bottoms.

Bijou and Katie now had a beanbag in the room. They were free to sleep on the bed, but tonight they had nuzzled together on their own special bed.

Three hours passed, and almost everyone was sleeping soundly through the night, an amazing feat in the Jackson-O'Neill household considering there were eight children under the roof, plus the two beagles.

Katie put her head up when she heard a small tap on the closed door to the master bedroom. Another tap, and then the door opened. The two lovers were so exhausted they hadn't heard the dainty rap against the wooden material.

"Da...ddyyyy," the birthday girl sniffled as she climbed up onto the bed.

She tugged against Daniel's arm, and in seconds, Daniel's eyelids were fluttering open.

"Noa? What's wrong, Sweetie?"

She sniffled again and tried to wipe away her tears.

"Jack, wake up," Daniel said as he scooted up out of Jack's hold and reached over to pick up the toddler. "Sweetie, what's wrong?"

"Sle...eeeep you, Da...ddddy?"

"Noa, shhh."

"Danny, what's wrong?" Jack asked, sitting up and turning on the light.

Now, the two lovers were both sitting against the headboard with Noa leaning into Daniel, her head on his right shoulder.

"Did you have a nightmare, Noa?" Jack asked.

"Y...y...yes," she sniffled.

"It's okay, Noa. Everything's fine," Daniel said calmly and reassuringly.

"Maybe it was the horses," Jack suggested.

"Mommy."

"Oh gawd."

Daniel held her even closer, and Jack reached out to stroke her curly blonde locks.

"Mommy died."

"I know, Noa, but she didn't mean to go away. It wasn't her choice, and she loves you so much. So does your daddy," Daniel said softly.

"No say ... sniffle ... bye ... sob ... bye."

"It wasn't her choice, Noa. She loves you. Don't ever doubt that, Sweetheart, not ever," Daniel said firmly.

"Sleep here?" her tiny voice asked again.

"Yes, of course, you can."

Daniel looked at Jack who reached over to turn off the light. The two settled back down into bed, Noa between them.

"Dad?"

"What, Honey?"

"No go. Say bye bye."

Daniel thought as Jack looked at him questioning. Slowly, the younger man pieced it together, using his own experience as a reference.

Jack, Noa's too young to really remember all of this, but it's in her subconscious. I think her nightmare was about her parents leaving and not saying goodbye. She wants us to promise to always say goodbye.

"I won't, Noa," Jack said reassuringly. "I'll never go anywhere without saying goodbye."

"Me, either," Daniel promised. "Close your eyes, Noa. Everything's okay."

Seconds later, Bijou and Katie hopped onto the bed, flanking Chenoa. Jack smiled, and whispered, "Way to go, Girls."

When they awoke the next morning, Katie was in Chenoa's arms, somehow pressed between the little girl and Daniel.

"How ya doing, Sweetie?" Daniel asked.

"Katie ... funny," she laughed, scurrying off the bed to go into her room, urging Katie to follow her. "Kaaaaatieeeee, come."

"I guess she's fine," Daniel said, a bit surprised, but definitely pleased.

"Maybe she doesn't remember," Jack offered. "Kids are like that."

"I hope she doesn't remember. Something must have triggered it, though."

"I don't know, Danny. The Mouseketeers never got to say goodbye to their parents."

"Gawd, Jack. My heart broke when I realized what she had dreamed about."

"Now that I think about it, I think it was a natural thing for her to remember yesterday, Danny. It was her birthday. What more appropriate day to remember your parents?"

"Yeah." Suddenly, Daniel perked up. "Jack, the Munchkins and the twins? They slept all night."

"Are the monitors on?" Jack asked, alarmed.

Both hurried to check on their children, relieved all were just fine, and surprised that they had all slept peacefully through the night. Usually, one of the five would wake up at some point and end up disturbing the others. There were times when it was one big baby chain reaction, one cry leading to the next.

As they dressed, Jack reminded Daniel that they had never taken the Mouseketeers by their old house, something they'd promised to do a few months before. They weren't sure why they hadn't, but as they talked, each wondered if they shouldn't try and arrange it now. Their conversation died when the twins finally awoke, demanding the attention of their parents.

"Did you see Britney's latest video? ... Yeah, awesome ... hold on, Nikki. Someone's at the door." Jennifer stood and peeked out the window to see who was at the door. She remembered seeing one of the men before at Cheyenne Mountain. "Uh, Nikki, I have to go. I'll call you later ... Bye."

Putting her cell phone in her pocket, the teenager opened the door just slightly, seeing a group that included three Generals, one Major, and two Sergeants standing on the wooden porch.

"Can I help you?"

"We'd like to see General O'Neill and Doctor Jackson," one of the Generals requested.

Jennifer studied the men and responded sternly, "Jackson-O'Neill."

The Generals looked at each other while the Major looked at the ground, trying to hide a smile. The same one spoke again, a bit more forcefully than his first request.

"If they are at home, we would like a bit of General Jackson-O'Neill's and Doctor Jackson-O'Neill's time. Are they in?"

"I need to see your ID." Their feathers more than a bit ruffled now, the three Generals displayed their IDs. Jennifer read each thoroughly. "And yours ..." she motioned to the Major and Sergeants. At nods from the Generals, all complied. "One minute, please."

The group was stunned when the teenager closed the door in their faces, becoming even more flabbergasted when they heard the clicks of the door locks. Only the Major looked amused at the teenager's behavior, though he tried desperately to hide it.

Jennifer approached the nursery where Jack and Daniel were playing with their children. It was a Saturday afternoon, one week after Chenoa's very successful third birthday party. It was a bit rainy out, so they were playing games in the children's room.

"Dad? Daddy?" Both men looked up. "There are three Generals and some other military types at the door. They want to talk to you."

"Three ... Generals?" Daniel asked hesitantly. Seeing his daughter nod, he asked, "General Hammond?"

"Daddy!" Jennifer rolled her eyes. "Like I'd leave Grandpa outside?"

"Sorry, but do you know who?"

"I checked their IDs; they looked legitimate, but I don't recognize any of them except ..."

Jack's laughter interrupted Jennifer. With pride in his voice, he spoke, "That's my girl. Check those IDs!"

Jennifer smiled, then continued, "One of them is General Armstrong. I remember him from when we went to the Mountain, but I still made him show me his ID."

Jack and Daniel stood, leaving the children in Jennifer's care with instructions to stay upstairs.

They chuckled when they reached the entranceway, seeing that she had locked the front door. Jack peeked through the blinds and said with great pleasure, "They aren't happy, Danny. They're hopping around out there like they need to use the bathroom or something."

"As you say, Love, my heart bleeds."

"Geez, I love you," Jack said, pulling his husband in for a kiss, one that grew in passion and length.

"Let's forget the door," Daniel suggested.

"They'll just come back."

Daniel sighed, knowing the truthfulness of his spouse's words. He grumbled, "You're right. Let's see what they want, but Jack ... three? THREE Generals?"

"Yeah, and I don't like it."

With a bit of trepidation, Jack opened the door, immediately recognizing two of the three high-ranking officers.

"General O...Jackson-O'Neill," the first spoke.

Good job, Jen. Jack knew his daughter must have said something to the Air Force Brass currently standing at their front door. "Come in." Though I'd rather slam the door in your faces. Whatever it is -- NO!

The entourage were introduced. General Franklin Armstrong, General Carlton Eastwood, General Thomas Woodall, Sergeant Kevin Dorhay, and Sergeant Tina Klanger. Major Paul Davis needed no introduction.

"May we sit down?" Dorhay asked.

"You won't be here that long," Jack responded.

Dorhay looked at Armstrong who in turn motioned to Eastwood to bring up the subject of their visit. Eastwood took the lead.

"General. Doctor. We would like you to return to the SGC on a full-time basis."

"Sorry, not interested," Daniel spoke up immediately as he stood in a defensive posture with his arms folded across his chest.

They'd heard this before, and while both had a deep affection for the Stargate Program, they had a family now, and a business. Both Jack and Daniel were very happy in their new life away from Cheyenne Mountain.

"I realize this is an unique situation, but what the two of you have to contribute to the Stargate Program can't be matched by anyone else. The Goa'uld are still out there. We're meeting more and more new races, and we need you, Doctor, to help sort through their cultures, to help us know who to trust."

Jack shook his head, snickering slightly at the request. He was standing next to Daniel with his hands in his pockets.

"General. Generals," Jack restated. "We have a business, we have a family, and in case you hadn't noticed, we're the same sex. Daniel and I are married. I am NOT pretending we aren't."

"We're not asking you to," Armstrong stepped forward as he spoke.

"You're not?" Daniel asked skeptically.

"Did the regulations change while I was changing diapers?" Jack asked tersely.

"No, but as we did before, we'll ... look the other way."

The General referred back to a time when Jack and Daniel had originally planned to retire. Daniel had been severely injured and almost died. During Jack's vigil at his husband's bedside, at least two SG teams and most of the medical personnel on duty had quickly become aware of the true relationship between the then-Colonel and his archaeologist.

However, the Brass had needed the couple to stay with the program. A crisis had occurred with the Hedronix, and Jack and Daniel had been asked to come back for six months. Six months had then extended to over a year.

In order to retain the services of the two men, the Pentagon had looked the other way, and anyone who had learned the truth during Daniel's recovery had been "ordered" to forget whatever they had seen and heard. In the end, containment hadn't been that difficult.

Jack's exasperation grew. This was a different time now. When they had agreed to the six months, it had meant continuing the lie, taking off their wedding rings, pretending to be only best friends. He would not allow that to happen ever again.

"Look, you see this ring?" Jack waited to make sure each of them at least glanced at the gold band he bandied in front of them, wiggling his ring finger to make sure they were focused in the right place. Then, he reached over and took Daniel's hand. "See this one?" Again, he paused. "And do you see these?" Jack pointed to the pins the couple had presented to each other at their second wedding. "These rings, and these pins, are NEVER coming off again. You want us, then you have to know up front that it would be as an openly married couple, jewelry and all."

Armstrong made a deep, grunting sound, clearly unhappy about the situation, and yet, he raised his head to look straight at Jack's eyes and responded, "That's acceptable."

Jack's head made an unconscious move forward in shock. He looked at Daniel, who was looking a bit like a guppy again with his mouth partially opened.

What kind of game are they playing? Daniel decided to make his own challenge to the Generals. "And that means our names. We're not going backwards in time. We are the Jackson-O'Neills, officially, legally, and we're not changing that either."

"Also acceptable," Armstrong said, standing firm.

"What exactly is it you want?" Jack asked, very suspicious and totally stunned by the complete acquiescence of the Brass.

Dorhay spoke, "As we indicated, we want you to return to the program. No one else has your experience and know-how. We've learned the hard way that it takes more than military training to be successful out there."

"We have a business. We can't ... we won't go back on a full time basis," Daniel stated, a bit hesitantly.

He just hadn't anticipated this kind of tolerance from the government at this stage of the game, and wasn't sure just how to handle it.

"Agreed. Part-time would be acceptable."

Gawd, Jack. What's going on?

I don't know, but they're making me nervous by agreeing to everything so quickly.

This doesn't make any sense, unless ...

They've screwed up and want us to save their rotten behinds.

"We'll work around your business obligations," Armstrong added. "We are willing to be flexible. Frankly, gentlemen, though it's unusual, we're in a situation where you can pretty much dictate your terms."

"There's gotta be more behind this," Jack said skeptically.

"Sirs, if I may." Paul Davis moved forward. Getting looks of approval, the Major turned to his former colleagues. "Sir, Daniel. There's a crisis."

"Surprise, surprise," Jack intoned with sarcasm. I knew there was more to this than met the eye, Danny. Jack noticed Daniel's tenseness: the smooth face taut, a tiny frown, the uncertainty in the eyes. Heck, let me show 'em what I'm talking about.

As Jack moved, Davis ignored Jack's remarks and continued, "Our major allies are losing confidence in the way we're doing business. I'm afraid we've ..."

By the time the Major had spoken one line, Jack had wrapped his arms around Daniel. The younger man had skipped a breath, a bit unsure about being so open in front of the visiting Brass, but he didn't care. Jack's hold was strong and secure, and a quick reminder that they'd be united and together through whatever nightmare was threatening to interrupt their paradise.

Jack?

It'll be okay, Love. We don't do anything we don't want to. Okay?

'Kay.

Better?

Daniel nodded, confusing the visitors who hadn't a clue why he'd react in that way. Jack smiled, placed a kiss on Daniel's nape, and then looked back at their guests, not the least bit embarrassed at his actions, even though a few of them were clearly uncomfortable as they looked away and fidgeted as they stood silently in place.

Like I really want to be around you people again? Jack decided to confront the Brass with the truth. "You mean we're speaking out of both sides of our mouths."

It was clearly a statement and not a question.

Davis hesitated, but acknowledged the truthfulness of the statement.

"Yes, Sir. General Jackson-O'Neill, General Hammond has done his best, but the Pentagon has had its own goals, and those goals have conflicted with those of the SGC. Too often, General Hammond makes a promise, and then ..."

"The Pentagon breaks it," Daniel chimed in, seeing the three Generals looking ill at ease, but not denying anything. I wonder what happened with the Hedronix this time? "So what is it you expect us to do?"

"Restore honor to the SGC. The Pentagon is willing to back off, relinquish some of the power to make the decisions it's been making in the last couple of years back to the SGC."

Daniel sighed, exchanging a 'been there, done that' look with Jack. Neither said anything for a moment, and then General Armstrong spoke again.

"The two of you are our greatest assets with our allies, especially with races like the Nox, the Hedronix, the Mengal, and, of course, the Asgard. They trust you."

"We won't be front men," Jack stated. "If we give our word, we expect it to be honored."

"And it would be," Eastwood responded. "To be frank, our reputation has been tarnished, and the situation with the Goa'uld and other potentially destructive races is not only still present, but increasing. To protect Earth, we have to maintain our alliances, strengthen them even, and it's our opinion that the only way we'll be able to do that is by showing we can be ..." the man hesitated.

"Trusted?" Daniel asked, eyebrows raised in an accusatory tone.

"Yes" came the simple answer.

"How do you get around us being married?" Daniel asked. "It's bound to create resentment, or are you so blind you don't think there are other same-sex couples that work at the SGC? I can tell you, there are, and they are not going to like the fact that Jack and I can parade around the SGC freely while they can't."

"That will be your challenge. We can't change the laws, Doctor Jackson."

"Jackson-O'Neill," Jack corrected Dorhay.

"We can only do so much. This, we can do."

"How?" Jack asked, wanting to understand how they could bend the rules at all.

"It's a Presidential Order. The two of you would return to the SGC, to SG-1, but you would be there more as a Presidential Committee of two, than military."

"So I'm still retired?"

"Yes, and no. Yes, as far as the laws of the land go; no, to everyone and everything else."

"You're looking the other way. That's still what it boils down to," Daniel said to Armstrong.

"Maybe, but it's the best we can do, and gentlemen, make no mistake, we do need to do it."

"We have a family," Jack stated.

"And they've been to the SGC," Daniel added as a reminder to Armstrong.

"And your point is?" Armstrong asked.

"We won't lie to them. We can't work at the SGC and pretend we don't."

Jack added, "They know the difference between deep space telemetry and visiting alien planets, or they will."

"Acceptable."

"Excuse me?" Daniel asked, leaning forward and blinking a few times.

"We've already prepared the documents for your family."

"We've got clearance, full clearance?"

Armstrong nodded as he informed the couple that, "How you conduct your lives with your children is up to you."

"Have you heard of 'going to work with Dad days'?" Jack asked.

"As I said, General, it's up to you. We do, of course, expect you to make intelligent decisions. Surely, you don't want your children meeting a System Lord."

Jack looked at Daniel, a look of 'do you believe this?' on his face.

"There's another thing."

"What's that, Doctor Jackson-O'Neill?" Dorhay asked, not even hesitating over the lengthy name now.

"Sara and Mark Wilson. They'd have to be cleared as well."

"The General's ex-wife and her husband? Why?"

Jack bristled a bit as he realized they knew who Sara and Mark were.

"General Armstrong, if anything happens to us, Sara and Mark are part of our ... back-up. The point is, if a worse case scenario happens, or if some crisis comes up, Sara and Mark would probably end up taking care of our children. If our children know the truth, it's vital that Sara and Mark do, too," informed Daniel.

The Generals fidgeted slightly, not having considered this.

"Daniel is right. Our kids need to be able to talk with an adult about what they might come in contact with. Sara and Mark have to be included. Otherwise, no deal."

That'll take care of it, Danny. They'd never clear civilians on that basis.

Armstrong looked at his two counterparts. Each nodded, and then Armstrong spoke again. "Agreed," he stated firmly.

Daniel's eyes grew wide. His head turned sharply to the right to stare at Jack.

What do we do? They said 'yes'. Jack, they're agreeing to everything.

They must really be desperate to agree to everything we're demanding.

Jack sighed. He moved to Daniel and smiled. Then, he kissed him, surprising the younger man who hadn't expected such a full, deep kiss in front of the military representatives. Still, Daniel found his arms going around his husband's neck as his desire also grew.

"Gawd, Jack," he gasped when he came up for air.

Jack looked at the stunned Generals. He looked at each, making sure they saw his intense stare. He just couldn't believe what was happening.

"Just making a point. We are not pretending. Do you understand that?"

"As we said, we're not asking you to change anything."

"Space Family Jackson-O'Neill?" Jack asked, a reference to the old "Lost in Space" TV series where a family was launched into space.

Dorhay nodded in understanding as he answered, "In a manner of speaking, General, yes."

"You're actually saying I can take my kids through the Stargate to meet ... the Nox?" Jack made a shrugging motion as he spoke.

"If that's your wish, General."

"We need to think about this," Daniel said. "We'll let you know."

Daniel's tone was definite. The conversation was over.

"Doctor ..."

Sorry, my husband has had enough, and so have I. Speaking in his command voice, the one that left no room for argument, Jack said, "Translation, General Armstrong: We've listened. Now it's time for you to go. We'll be in touch."

Though hesitant, the Generals and their associates left, but Paul paused and looked back at Jack and Daniel. They saw him say something to the Generals just before heading back to the couple.

"How's Colonel Reynolds?" Jack asked softly.

Since finding out Paul had a partner of his own and wasn't after Daniel, Jack had opened up to the Major and considered him one of the few people in D.C. that could be trusted. Daniel had always trusted Paul, but Jack's Mr. Jealousy had usually got in the way of Jack's opinion of the man.

Paul smiled.

"Good. He ... we're good, and that's why you have to do this. Look, I don't have a right to ask this, but this is the first time the Pentagon has seriously come close to looking at those regulations. In the past, it's all been for show. They've never come close to actually making a change, but they are now. If you two can return to the SGC, do your jobs, be the example, it will go a long way."

"We're not your guinea pigs, Davis."

"No, of course not, but like you said, you're not the only ones. No one is going to resent you and Daniel, General. Don't you get it? They'll be rooting for you. It'll take time, but be the example, and maybe someday, it will open the door for others. Please, don't be hasty in your decision. Besides, the SGC really does need you. It's a mess, and I know you two can do a lot to help fix it."

"Help? Help to fix it?" Jack said.

"I'm not naive, General. The presence of you and Daniel will go a long way, but we have to back up what you do. The two of you can't be everywhere all the time. You're the start, the center of what needs to happen, but then we have to ..."

"Keep the big shots in line?" Jack suggested.

"Come back, General. We need you and Daniel, for a lot of reasons."

Davis backed away, and headed outside to join the others. Jack locked the door. He blew out a whiff of air as he made his way back towards his husband.

"I wasn't expecting that."

"Me, either. What are we going to do, Jack?"

Jack pulled Daniel into a loving embrace, kissing his cheek just before doing so.

"Right now, we're going to go upstairs and play with our children, and then we're going to make dinner, and after that, we're going to take the girls for a walk."

"And then?"

"Then we're going to make love."

Daniel smiled as he added, "And think about this tomorrow."

"Exactly."

Their immediate plan of action agreed upon, Jack and Daniel walked upstairs to put their plan into motion.

"Hey, whatcha' doing?" Jack asked as he walked into Daniel's den the next morning.

Daniel twirled his chair around to face Jack, and replied, "Just looking at the aerial survey of the New Mexico site."

"Does it look promising for the warehouse?"

"Yeah, pretty standard. We should send Megan and Ty to have a closer look, though, just to make sure."

"That sounds good," Jack said as he moved to sit in the recliner near his lover's desk. "Twins are down for a nap, the Munchkins are with the girls in the Pen ..."

Daniel laughed at Jack's latest nickname.

"That sounds horrible. We need a better name for it, although Jonny does look as if he's trying to find escape routes," Daniel chuckled.

Jack and Daniel had built a special portable playpen for their toddlers. It was big enough for them to move around in and play comfortably with a few specially selected toys, soft enough for them to bump against and not be injured, and yet tall enough for them not to 'escape' from, though just in case, they had a built in musical alarm that went off any time the kids got lucky and tapped the top of the playpen. They could put the playpen anywhere -- the nursery, living room, and even out in the backyard.

Their creation gave them a tiny bit of freedom to move around without having to worry -- too much -- and, as always, the various baby monitors around the house were on.

Jack thought for a moment, and then grinned.

"How about ToddlerTown, TT, for short?"

Daniel chuckled again at his husband's crazy creativity.

"Well, they are toddlers, and in a way, that is their town. I guess it works."

"Of course, it does," Jack remarked with pride.

"So, with Jen and David at school and Noa spending the day with Angela at Sara's," Daniel rose, walked over to the recliner, and dipped down into it next to Jack, who at the same time pressed the control that reclined the chair backwards, "that means we have, oh, ten minutes?"

"Probably, so let's not waste it."

"Let's not," Daniel agreed as he kissed his lover.

The two managed to get in fifteen full minutes of quality snuggling before they heard the cry.

"That's Little Danny. Wonder what Jonny did now," Daniel pondered before placing one more kiss on Jack's hairy chest before standing up.

"Hey, who said it's Jonny's fault?"

Jack stood, just as Daniel turned back and gave him a look of 'Oh, please'.

"Okay, so he's ..."

"Just like you," Daniel teased, a big grin on his face. He walked the few steps that separated the two men and, cupping Jack's face, kissed him. "Jonny loves Little Danny, and he'll always take care of him. He'll also always tease him. It's just ... who they are."

"Come on. Let's go see what kind of trouble Jonny is getting into."

The trouble was quickly determined.

"Mean, Jon'y," Little Danny said scoldingly.

"No mean to."

"Toy mine."

"Jus' playin'."

"Okay, you two, let's play nice," Jack said, retrieving one of Little Danny's toys that Jonny had apparently tossed out of ToddlerTown. He handed it back to Little Danny. "Share."

"Dan'y share," Jonny admitted. "Jon'y bad," he muttered with a bit of pout on his face. "Jus playin'."

"Play nice," Jack repeated with Daniel at his side.

"Sor'y, Dan'y," Jonny said.

Jack and Daniel watched the two boys hug and begin to play anew as if nothing had happened.

Having restored peace in ToddlerTown, Jack and Daniel decided to watch their brood from the three-quarter size bed that stood against the wall in the nursery. The Munchkins were happily playing away, the twins were still napping, and Bijou and Katie, who had asked to be let out of ToddlerTown, were taking turns getting rubdowns from Jack and Daniel.

The couple leaned back against the wall, sitting side-by-side, and smiled as they watched their treasures at play, and at rest. Hearing Daniel laugh, Jack asked, "What's so funny, Love?"

"Jonny. He's just like you."

"This is a good thing, I hope."

The archaeologist leaned over and kissed his lover on the cheek, and whispered, "Always."

"Yeah, now you say that. What did you really mean?"

Daniel snickered, then explained, "Jonny is like you, Babe; he's always playing with Little Danny's toys, just like you're always playing with my things."

Jack arched his eyebrows as he leered at Daniel. He mirrored Daniel's earlier action and moved to within an inch of his husband's lips.

"I adore playing with your ... things ... kiss ... You have ... kiss ... some really ... nibble on Daniel's upper lip ... BIG things, one in particular ..."

"Jack ... our children ..."

Jack had managed to lower Daniel to a supine position on the bed, and now the older man looked over at their children and the beagles, who had jumped off the bed, and smiled.

"Sorry, Girls."

The two returned to their upright positions, Bijou and Katie jumping back up on the bed and then nestling closer to them as if to prevent the lovers from 'forgetting' again.

"Jack, we have to talk about the SGC."

"I know."

"So talk."

"We need to be honest."

"Yes, we do."

"Danny, we talked about this a few months ago, how we never really cut the tie. We've kept the door open. We both know that had we really wanted to shut that door forever, we could have."

"But we didn't. I kept helping with the translations and the research."

"And I've been training new recruits and advising the teams. We've both done things to keep our hands in it, even going off-world."

"I don't want to go back full-time," Daniel said unequivocally.

"I don't, either. I love J-O Enterprises. Goa'uld aside, Egypt was exciting, and I liked sharing that experience with you and our family. I want us to do it again."

"We've talked about going back. There's also that project in Mexico, not, uh, to be confused with the warehouse in New Mexico."

"We're a success, Danny, and I don't want to give up J-O."

"I love J-O, too. We're lucky to have Megan; she does a fantastic job."

"Daniel," Jack twisted his body so that he faced Daniel more. "Let's give Megan a raise, ask her to take on a bit more of the responsibility, let her promote someone to be her assistant, and let's ..."

"Go back to the SGC?"

"Part-time."

"It has to be on our terms, Jack -- totally. I mean, we need to be here for our family first."

"We set the schedule, Love. Maybe we give them two days a week, three tops."

"Jack," Daniel spoke a bit more quietly than before. "No rescue missions."

"No digs away from me."

Daniel smiled, his excitement growing in spite of himself.

"We need ground rules, for us. We have to agree on what we both can live with because if we do this, we're risking our lives and our future, and we need to be honest about that, in our hearts, and with each other." Daniel paused, taking a deep breath. "Jack, walking through the Stargate is exhilarating, but there's always a chance something could happen, so ... we need to be realistic and both be comfortable with the level of risks we decide to take. We have to protect ourselves as much as possible." Daniel stayed firm. "It might not be easy for us to say 'no' sometimes, but we have to ... or we can't do this. No ... self-sacrificing or ... or ..."

"... or the world won't survive if you don't go ... or I don't go."

"Exactly."

Jack leaned forward for a brief kiss. He gazed into Daniel's eyes. The younger man was right. They couldn't afford egos in this, and sometimes, even when it might mean going against their first instinct, they were going to have to follow their rules.

"I know," he said. "No first contact missions. We're not going to fight the Goa'uld. The reality is we'll probably end up in the thick of things, but we don't go looking for it."

"Jack, we have to be true to that. I ... I need you, you know."

"Angel, I need you, too. Ground rules come first, and we make a promise to each other not to break them."

"What about the children?"

"We can't hide it. I don't want to lie to them," Jack stated knowing what the alternative meant.

"They've already seen the Stargate and the Goa'uld. So why not show them the good side of the Gate? Jack, why not let them meet the Nox? The Mouseketeers, I mean. Let's take them to the Land of Light -- let them see that the universe has good in it. Maybe ... maybe it will help them to see the bigger picture, make better decisions about what really matters in life."

"The universe is their classroom?"

"Yeah." Daniel sighed. "We need to stop fooling ourselves. We talk about the danger and all the bad stuff, but Jack, the truth is we ..." Daniel hesitated, and then in unison, both he and Jack stated, "We love it."

Both smiled, then Daniel continued, "And in everything, there is an element of risk. You know that old saying, Jack? Life isn't living if we don't take some risk."

They shared another smile and an awareness that the Stargate program was deep inside them.

"We just need to make smart choices."

"Jack, we need to agree on missions. I mean, totally."

"I agree. Danny, I don't think we should do anything apart. Like you said, no solo rescue missions for me, and no digs just for you. Whatever we do, we do it together."

The young man nodded as he picked Katie up and held her to him. She licked his face, causing him to laugh.

Jack added, "We need to talk to Sara and Mark, too. I'd want the kids and the girls to stay with them when we were gone."

"You're assuming Sam will be with us," Daniel stated.

"Yes."

"Why don't we invite them over for dinner tonight?"

Jack laughed, then said, "You know, we told Sara just the bare facts before. This is really going to freak her out."

"I thought it was ... magical and ... incredibly awesome," Daniel reflected on his initial reaction to the Stargate.

"Me, too, after it freaked me out."

Daniel laughed, as did Jack.

"Sara can handle it, though; Mark, too. Let's take them to the SGC for dinner."

"Indoctrination by fire?" Daniel asked.

"Only without the fire, Love. Just a ... quiet dinner at the SGC."

"You'd better call the General."

"Danny, I've got an idea."

"What?"

"We need to be sure about this."

"I agree, so ... what ...?"

"Let's give them a trial run. See how the kids deal with it, and Sara and Mark. We'll give the SGC three weeks of chitchatting with some of our friends off-world, and at the end of that time, you and I can make our final decision, give them our requirements if we decide to go ahead, and go from there. What do you think?"

"I think you're my genius, and I love you so freakin' much that I might explode."

The two kissed, and Jack went to contact the General with their proposal.

"Jack, we're going to Cheyenne Mountain?" Sara asked as Jack turned onto the winding road that led up to facility.

Sara and Mark had been pleased when the Jackson-O'Neills had invited them to dinner at, according to Jack, "a place that will knock your socks off, that is, when we show you our special surprise." Now, the two were shocked as they sat in the second row of seats in the SUV to learn they were going to the famed complex.

"Yep, the Mountain," Jack said, responding to Sara's inquiry.

"This is the thing that's going to change our lives forever?" she asked, referring back to their conversation when the dinner arrangements had been made.

"It's an amazing thing, Sara," Daniel added. "Trust us."

"NORAD?" Mark asked, trying to piece the puzzle together.

"No," Daniel answered. He took a breath and twisted around to face them. "We're going below NORAD, to the lowest part of the complex. It's called Stargate Command, or the SGC for short."

"Stargate?" Sara repeated, stunned.

She'd been told the bare minimum about the Stargate a few months earlier. She knew now that it was dangerous, that her ex-husband had been battling space creatures, but the details were still unknown to her and seemed a bit surreal.

"We're making some changes, Sara. They want us back, and we've agreed to return part-time -- maybe."

"Two or three days a week maximum," Daniel clarified, "but we insisted that the two of you had to be cleared and told about the SGC."

"Because of the kids," Mark stated, more than asked.

"Exactly," Jack responded. "Mark, we're very grateful to you and Sara, but we can't do this and ... lie to you. Our kids are going to be a part of that, too, and we'll be talking more about the specifics, but ... you need to know what's out there because ..."

Jack's words trailed off as he cleared his throat to try and stop the emotion. Daniel took over.

"Because if something happens to us through the Stargate, our children will know, and ... we don't want them to have to be alone. Since Sam will be with us most of the time, we ..."

"Want the back-up. If something happens to both of you, it might happen to Sam, too," Sara deduced.

"Right. Besides, we just don't want to lie to you when we go off-world."

"Off-world?" Mark asked.

"Uh, Sara, we never asked you. I think we assumed you would have told Mark about ..."

"She did. It just sounds ... odd. Off-world."

"It's an incredible experience, and the Stargate will take your breath away," Daniel said, unable to hide his awe of the circular object. "Um, listen, if you two are uncomfortable with this, tell us now, and we'll turn around."

Sara and Mark looked at each other.

"I want to see it, Mark. I hope you don't mind, that you'll understand, but I want to see what I lost my husband to."

"I'm curious, too, Darling."

"Ah, Jack, I didn't mean that how it just sounded. I realize our marriage ended when Charlie died, but ..."

"I know what you mean, Sara. Don't worry about it."

Regaining her temporary loss of composure, Sara asked, "Jack, you said 'maybe' you were going back? Why show us this now if you aren't sure?"

"We want to see how you guys handle it, and the brood. If we can make this work so that the kids are okay and the business is covered, then we'll do it," Jack answered.

"But if things don't work out, if our children are afraid or feel upset we aren't home as much as we've been, then we'll stop. We'll also stop if you and Mark aren't comfortable with what happens. Our family comes first," Daniel added.

Sara heard the conviction in Daniel's voice, and then she heard that same firmness coming from Jack's voice.

"Trust that, if nothing else, Sara. The Jackson-O'Neill children are at the top of the list. One thing that we'll be relying on you and Mark for is to make sure they don't hold out on us ..."

"You mean in case they cover up their real feelings thinking you want the Stargate more ... well ..."

"That's exactly it, Sara," Jack responded. "That brood of ours is very attuned to us. I don't want them hiding their own feelings thinking Danny and I are off playing and having a good time at their expense. Can you handle that?"

"Don't worry, Jack. I know what you mean. I'll ... cover your six."

"We both will," Mark said with a smile.

"Thanks. We really appreciate this," Daniel said as Jack stopped at the security checkpoint.

"So this is the Stargate?" Sara walked up the ramp and studied the device, reaching out and touching it with her hand for a moment. Jack stood behind her. At the base of the ramp were Daniel and Mark. "It is amazing, Jack."

"Yes, it is, and in a few minutes, SG-11 is returning from a mission, and you can see it engage."

Sara turned to face her ex-husband.

"What you told me before was only the tip of the iceberg, wasn't it, Jack?" Seeing the man's expression, she added, "I can't imagine the things you've seen, can I?"

"You know those B-horror movies we used to watch?" She nodded. "That's pretty much how it is, except that along with that, you mix in some 'E.T.' and 'Star Trek'; basically, that's the universe."

Sara studied the round ring, letting her hand trace the unusual item. She sighed, and softly commented, "This is the mission they reactivated you for ... before."

"Yes, it is, but it was different in the beginning. I wasn't going to come back, Sara. The job that had to be done ... well, it ... I wasn't going to come back."

Sara looked down to the edge of the ramp where Daniel was talking with her husband.

"You've told me Daniel saved your life. He kept you from doing something horrible, didn't he?"

Jack nodded, followed by a short laugh.

"He was a long-haired geek, and I couldn't stop listening to him, even though he was saying the opposite of everything I felt at the time."

In a cracked voice, she whispered, "He really did save your life."

"Then, and more times than I count since then."

"I'm glad he got through to you, Jack."

"Yeah, well, this thick head of mine has never been a match for Danny's intelligence, or his heart and soul."

"Jack, how many times do I have to tell you to stop selling yourself short?"

Their conversation was cut off by Sergeant Davis. "General, SG-11 is due back any minute," he announced from the control room.

"Sara, we need to get off the ramp." Jack gently tugged on Sara's elbow and led her towards the foot of the metal ramp. "You're about to see what looks like a big puddle of water," he said as they stepped down onto the floor.

"What?" Sara laughed.

"Just watch."

The klaxons began to blare, and a minute later, the loud kawoosh had Sara and Mark both jumping backwards, involuntarily. Jack and Daniel grinned. They couldn't help it. It was, after all, like a giant playground, and they were finally able to let Sara and Mark play.

"Uh, don't worry about the fire power," Daniel explained. "It's routine. Whenever a team returns, the Special Forces guys get into position ... just in case."

Sara and Mark looked at the group of military soldiers, all fully armed and in ready positions. They exchanged a look, and then both returned their focus to the Stargate, not wanting to miss anything.

SG-11 walked through, surprised to see Jack and Daniel in the gate room. They had only time for a quick hello as General Hammond said over the microphone, "SG-11, we'll debrief in fifteen minutes."

"I bet it would really be something to go through this ... Stargate," Mark said.

"You can go," Daniel announced, earning shocked looks from both Sara and Mark.

"You don't have to," Jack quickly added, "but if you two are interested, if you want to really know what it's like, there's this place, called the Land of Light. Before I retired, Daniel and I managed to get there at least once or twice a year. Very friendly world, and you're welcome to go there for ... five minutes, an hour, a day ... it's up to you. No pressure, but the door is open."

"The Land of Light?"

"The leader there is a man named Tuplo. He's a good man," Daniel said with a smile.

"Sara?"

The blonde saw the look on her husband's face.

"Oh gawd," she laughed. "We have to go through, Jack. How can we not take the opportunity to experience something like this ... just once?" 

"We think Jen and David will want to go, too, so ..."

"A family outing," Sara chuckled. "We'll look forward to it!"

"And now for your entertainment pleasure," Jack jested, "If you'll follow us, we'll give you the grand tour of this place," Jack said, a smile on his face as he led the way into the corridor.

"Let me guess," Mark laughed, "dinner is in the mess."

"We make a crazy blue Jell-O you just have to try," Jack said with a smile as they began their tour.

"We get to go through the Stargate?"

"If you want to," both Jack and Daniel said at the same time.

"Oh wow!" both children exclaimed in unison.

Jack and Daniel had decided to start their family adventure with Jennifer and David, their two oldest children. Both had seen the Stargate, and Jennifer especially knew about some of the potential dangers from her experience in Egypt. Both children had also proven themselves in understanding, as much as possible, the importance of secrecy.

"Where are we going?" Jennifer asked.

"The Land of Light to visit an old friend of ours named Tuplo."

The two children listened intently as their parents told them about the planet and its friendly inhabitants. As they talked, Jack and Daniel could see David's eyes alight with interest at the idea of a whole new culture to explore.

"Now, we've talked about the secrecy issue, but ..."

"We know. Dad, Daddy, we really do understand. It's ... our lives, right?" Jen stated more than asked.

"Right," Daniel said softly.

"What about Noa?" David asked.

"Well," Jack hesitated, looking at Daniel.

"We'll see how it goes with you two, and then maybe we'll think about taking her through, but right now, we just want to keep it to the two of you."

"And Mark and Sara," Jack added. "Listen, I want you both to remember another rule. You aren't to talk about this, even with them, unless something happens. We can't risk their family. Do you understand?"

"Yes," both children answered.

"But if something happens to us, and maybe Sam, then ..."

"Then Sara and Mark will be there for us and understand."

Daniel nodded. He hated this discussion, and similar ones, but they had to make sure their children understood not just the majesty of the Stargate, but the risks that went along with it.

"Now, the Wilsons are going with us when we go through, so naturally, you can talk there, but that's it, okay?"

"Is that because someone might overhear us at Aunt Sara's house?" David inquired.

"It's a possibility, Son, and remember, Angela doesn't know anything about this," Jack stated.

Daniel jumped in, saying, "Look, this is very important. We're only going back if everyone agrees. What we're trying to do is make sure that all of you have support. That's why we've insisted that the Wilsons be included."

"That might include Angela some day," Jack added.

"Right, it might, but right now, it's just Sara and Mark, and we have to remember that their lives won't include the Stargate on a regular basis. Okay?"

Their conversation continued, and then a date was set for yet a new adventure to take place.

"Tuplo!" Jack called out as he emerged from the Stargate. "We weren't expecting you to meet us at the Gate."

"We are honored to have you visit the Land of Light again, General O'Neill. As always, we welcome you."

"Hello, Tuplo," Daniel said.

"Doctor Jackson. You remember my daughter Melosha, and this is her husband, Renard."

They nodded, then Jack pointed to his children, saying, "And this is our daughter, Jennifer, and our son, David."

"We are honored," Tuplo bowed.

"So are we," David said as he grinned and bowed dramatically.

Jennifer watched and followed suit.

"Yeah, I mean, yes, we are," the teenager said.

Tuplo smiled as he saw the children dressed in BDUs like their parents. Jack saw what he was looking at and said, "Miniature uniforms. We had them made especially for our children."

"Aren't they cool?" David asked.

"Cool?" Tuplo repeated, having no clue what the youngster meant.

"Um, he means they're great."

"Ah. Yes, they are ... cool," Tuplo said with a smile.

"Jennifer," Melosha spoke, "I have gathered some of our people together who are close to your age. We thought you might like to spend some time with them."

"Cool. I mean, yes, I would. Daddy?"

Daniel smiled, and said, "That's why we're here."

Jennifer smiled and followed Melosha and Renard away from the Stargate.

"What about me?" David asked.

Tuplo smiled at the boy.

"My wife has assembled some of the younger children for you to meet. They are at our home."

David smiled again, and they all headed for Tuplo's home. When they got there, David began to interact with a group of eight boys and girls all of whom were between the ages of seven and twelve.

"General, Doctor, we would like to ask your advice on some improvements we have made to our city. Would you come with me so that I may show you?"

Not sure I like leaving both the kids, Danny.

I know, but we're in the Land of Light, Jack. We can't hover over them if they are going to be a part of this.

Thirty minutes?

Twenty.

"Lead on," Jack said to Tuplo.

"So ... what did you think?" Jack asked Jennifer and David as they walked down the ramp after their visit to the Land of Light.

"Awesome!" David answered.

"It was great. Can we go again?"

Before Jack or Daniel could answer, a voice came over the loud speaker.

"Mouseketeers, we'll debrief in five minutes."

Jack and Daniel couldn't contain their smile as they looked up at Hammond.

"Oh wow ... a debriefing," David exclaimed.

Gotta love Grandpa.

You can say that again, Jack.

Gotta love Grandpa.

Daniel rolled his eyes as the Jackson-O'Neills made their way to the briefing room. This had not been planned, so Jack and Daniel weren't totally sure if Hammond was joking or not, but when they walked into the meeting area, Janet was already seated, looking very professional, a notepad in front of her. As was standard procedure, a technician was sitting at the end of the room prepared to log the meeting.

"This is the ultimate," Jennifer said, going to the seat at the head of the table.

"Uh, Jen ..." Daniel said quietly, shaking his head, and then nodding towards Hammond who had just walked in.

"Okay, people, have a seat." Hammond took his spot at the table. "Mouseketeers, report."

David's grin was huge, and he didn't miss a beat jumping in.

"It was great, Gran... I mean, Sir."

Jack and Daniel chuckled a little. Hammond was a surrogate grandfather to the entire Jackson-O'Neill clan, and all the children called him 'Grandpa'.

"And I want you to tell me all about it. It's very important in a debriefing to be detailed. Something you consider minor might turn out to be very important."

"Well, we walked through the Stargate, and Tuplo and his daughter, Melosha, were there. Oh, and so was her husband, Renard. We bowed like Da... like Doctor Jackson-O'Neill taught us to and waited for him to introduce us."

Hammond hid his chuckle, but Jack and Daniel had to work even harder to hide their amusement. David was struggling to be very formal in his report. For the next thirty minutes, David told the now three-star General everything he could think of that had happened during his first planetary visit.

"Thank you for a very thorough report, Airman." David's eyes opened as wide as he could make them go, and his mouth was open wide enough to stuff a Big Mac through. Hammond smiled. "Anyone who goes through the Stargate and provides such a detailed report deserves a rank, so I'm making you Honorary Airman Jackson-O'Neill."

"Wow. Thank you, Gran...General, Sir."

"And now for you, young lady. What can you add to the Airman's report?"

"Well, Sir, I observed that the people in the Land of Light are very friendly. They love their world a great deal, and are very thankful for the alliance with the ..." she paused, trying to remember the word, finally able to bring it to her mind after a few seconds, "Tau'ri, but Sir, I was talking with two of the girls who are my age -- Valosha and Karinzy -- and both of them showed a big interest in wanting to come here and see our world. They said Tuplo had been here a couple of times, but mostly the Tau'ri went to them. They're eager to learn more about us, Sir."

Hammond looked at Daniel and said, "Doctor Jackson-O'Neill?"

Daniel smiled at Hammond. Normally, their friend used their original surnames, and that was okay with both Jack and Daniel, but in this special debriefing, the children were working so hard at being good and formal SGC personnel that the three-star General was going along with them.

"Um, actually, I didn't know that, General." He smiled at Jennifer. "Jen, did they happen to say how their parents felt about it?"

"Well, I asked them, Da...Doctor Jackson-O'Neill, and they said that some of the parents weren't sure about it, but others thought it would be educational for their children to go on an exchange program."

Jack leaned forward and looked at his daughter suspiciously.

"Exchange program?" he asked.

"Yeah, well ..."

Jack cocked his head as he looked at his daughter, who gulped slightly.

"Go ahead, Airman. I'd like to hear about this exchange program," Hammond ordered.

"Airman?" Jennifer beamed with delight, and then she shared her idea. "Well, I just thought maybe one or two of the children there could come here and visit for a few days. I mean, we have clearance, and I'm sure others here do, too, so ... couldn't they come here to learn, just like countries do. I mean, in school they have those ... oh ..."

The teenager began to look frazzled as she tripped over her words a bit. She wanted her report to be accurate, and she was thoroughly excited about her idea. At the same time, she was extremely nervous.

"Jen, you're doing great," Daniel encouraged. "We know what you mean."

"I wish there were kids here who could go there, but I know we're sort of the exception to the rule," the teenager hung her head, her eyes daring to look at each of those gathered around the table.

"That's an interesting idea, Jennifer. Doctor Jackson, I'd like ..."

"O'Neill," both Jennifer and David said at the same time.

Old habits, children. Not sure this old goat is capable of breaking that full time, Hammond thought to himself. He looked at the two children and smiled, but before he could speak, Daniel spoke up.

"Jen, David, you know Jack and I are very proud of our names, but we agreed a long time ago that for the sake of simplicity, we'd let our professional associates use our ... our, uh ..."

Jack laughed at Daniel's distress. Exactly how do we distinguish it? Our 'old' names? 'Birth' names? He decided to help out a little. "You two know what Daniel means, right?"

They nodded, and then David added, "Unless it's one of those Brass id..."

"David!" Daniel warned. And don't laugh, Jack!

"Sorry, Daddy."

"We understand about the name," Jen said.

"But it doesn't mean we have to like it," David mumbled under his breath, not really trying to hide his comment.

Jack and Daniel exchanged a look, but said nothing out loud.

Jack, we need to talk with them about that. I mean, with J-O and the SGC, most people use our ... old names. We can't be correcting everyone.

I know. We'll explain it to them.

They need to understand. Jack, what about the babies? What if ...

Daniel, it'll be okay. Our brood knows who we are, and that we're proud of who we are. Trust me.

I always do, Jack.

A moment later, Hammond continued.

"Doctor ... Jackson-O'Neill ..." Hammond noticed the two smiling faces of the children as he spoke. "I'd like you to investigate the possibility of Tuplo's people coming here to learn, and while the Airman is correct about Tau'ri children, we do have many young airmen and privates assigned here who might enjoy a cultural exchange to the Land of Light."

"Maybe before they get assigned to a team they should have to go there; they'd learn about other people and tolerance," David wisely suggested.

Hammond smiled at the young boy. He was a mere child of seven, and yet he was much older in many ways.

Much like I suspect Daniel was at that age. "Mouseketeers, job well done. I think we'll forgo the written reports, but Doctor Fraiser here will be requiring a moment of your time."

"Big needles," David said hesitantly.

"Yeah, really big," Jennifer added.

"Little Napoleon," David said next.

"Don't get her mad, David," Jennifer tried to whisper.

"Oh, gawd. They are definitely our children," Daniel heard himself say.

Janet just laughed, then spoke, "Yes, that's me. Anytime you walk through that Stargate, your body is mine. I don't care who you are or what your rank is. Come on. Scoot."

The diminutive doctor had risen and motioned for the children to accompany her.

"Daddy?" both children said pitifully at the same time.

"What happened to Doctor Jackson-O'Neill?" Jack asked the two, glancing at Daniel as he did so.

"We want our daddy," both said within seconds of each other.

Daniel chuckled, got up, and pulled Jack's arm.

"Come on, Dad. We went through the Gate, too."

"Traitor! Did you have to remind her?"

The jokes and barbs continued as the Jackson-O'Neills made their way to the infirmary for their post-mission examinations.

"They loved it, Sara. I'm sorry you and Mark couldn't go today."

"Me, too. We had been looking forward to it."

"How's Angela?"

"Sylvia thinks she'll be better in a couple of days. This virus is really hanging on though. Jack, I think we'd better cancel dinner this weekend, too. I'd hate for one of your brood to get this."

"Rain check on dinner in a few weeks then, okay?"

"For that ... and the you-know-what. We do want to go."

"You will. We can reschedule for next week, or do you want to postpone it longer?"

"Let me check with Mark. Is there a specific day?"

"We were hoping for Wednesday."

"I'll ask him tonight and ..."

"Sara, you can let us know in a few days. I know you want to make sure Angie is okay. This isn't a 'now or never' proposition. We can go anytime."

"Thank you, Jack. I'll be in touch."

"Come here, you runt," Jack teased as he picked Katie up and carried her to the sofa.

He stretched out the length of the couch and placed the beagle on his abdomen, petting her continuously.

"Runt?" Daniel questioned from his position behind the counter in the kitchen.

"Hey, she knows I love her, and she was the runt, the smallest of Bij's litter. No one wanted her. Geez, Danny, do you believe that? Jeff couldn't give her away."

"She belongs here."

"Woof!" the young dog spoke.

"You're not just a runt, Katie. You're our runt," Jack said, a bit more emotionally than he had intended.

The beagle lay down, resting her head over Jack's heart.

"She's listening."

"Mmm-hmm," Jack acknowledged, leaning his head forward to place a kiss on the top of Katie's head.

"I'll never forget that day, Jack."

"Your birthday ... plus two months," Jack laughed.

"I was definitely surprised," Daniel commented as he fed the twins.

From his perch, Jack chuckled watching his husband.

"Angel, we're getting the hang of this at last." Daniel looked up in question. "Take a look around."

Daniel did as Jack requested. The house was clean, like normal, just a jacket hanging from a chair, two books out of place on the coffee table, and a stuffed animal in the corner against the wall. Outside, David and Chenoa were playing contently. Jennifer was seated on one of the patio chairs that she had moved over by the doghouse. She liked the breeze that floated through that area of the yard, and when she had first gone outside, both dogs were sleeping just outside the house, and she had been petting them.

Inside the house, ToddlerTown was set up. The Munchkins were playing away. Little Danny was watching Jonny try to build a house with some Lincoln Logs, and Aislinn was playing with her dolls. It was an interesting assortment -- Barbie the homemaker, Barbie the executive assistant, Major Matt Mason, and Raggedy Ann. Bijou was keeping watch, having requested Jack put her in there with the triplets several minutes earlier.

Daniel was easily feeding both twins, and Jack was resting, giving Katie some quality one-on-one time.

The archaeologist smiled and then said, "Yeah, I guess we've come a long way from when we first brought the triplets home. We've learned a lot."

"We sure have. Need any help, Danny?"

"No, I've got it under control." Daniel continued his task. "She was so small, Jack."

"Ash?"

"No, well, of course, Ash was, but I was talking about Katie. I'd never seen a puppy so tiny before."

"And look at our girl now. She ... buffed up, just like you!" Both men laughed, and then Jack noticed Daniel had a funny look on his face. "Danny, whatcha' thinking?"

"Nothing ... just ... how things change. Not bad change, Jack," Daniel said quickly, afraid his lover would get the wrong idea.

"Okay." Jack wasn't sure what was going on in Daniel's mind, but there was something. He wouldn't make an issue out of it, sure that sooner or later, his husband would say what was on his mind. "Daniel?"

"What?"

"You will tell me ... eventually. Right?"

"Eventually," he said with a smile.

"Here you go, Girl," Daniel said as he threw the ball.

Bijou gave chase, quickly tracking it down, and then prancing around the yard. Daniel turned his attention toward Katie's play yard. Jack was in the middle of it on his hands and knees, his nose digging into the dirt. Katie was furiously digging, too. It was a race for the golden bone.

My Jack. Always a little boy, and gawd, I love him. Just look. He's actually using his nose to dig. Fair play.

Daniel saw Jack slow. He smiled, a smile that turned to a full grin when seconds later Katie emerged victorious.

"Ya runt. You lucked out. I'll get ya next time," Jack teased the beagle as he stood up and brushed the dirt off his clothes. He walked to the steps of the patio where Daniel was sitting. "Angel, I'm going to clean up a little and check on the twins, and then I'll be back out."

"Okay, Love. Jack, while you're at it, Jen and David wanted to have a story time with the Munchkins in her room. I said it was okay, but will you check on them and make sure everything's going smoothly?"

"Will do."

Several minutes later, Daniel felt Jack sit down beside him.

"I love you, Jack."

"Good to know since I happen to be bonkers over you."

"You're a pushover."

"Me?"

"I saw that race with Katie."

"The little runt won."

Daniel moved his left hand to Jack's cheek, rubbing gently with his thumb. His eyes bore deep into Jack's.

"She sure did because you chose her to be part of our family. My pushover. Love you," Daniel whispered as he leaned forward and connected with Jack's lips.

"You think I ..."

"Shhh. Let's keep it a secret," Daniel suggested.

Jack smiled and looked out at the two beagles, both now resting on the grass.

"The twins are still asleep. Babies ... ya gotta love 'em ... eat, sleep, and ... expel."

"Gawd, Jack."

The two laughed, and Jack nonchalantly checked his watch.

"She'll be home soon."

"Noa loves to play with Angela."

"I like that, Jack, that they're good friends. It'll help if ... you know."

"The only 'you know' that is going to happen, Daniel, is when I kiss you senseless before ravishing your gorgeous body."

"When? Soon, I hope," Daniel said with a smile.

"Soon," Jack answered and then kissed his lover.

"Jack, do you think we should take Noa through the Gate?"

"What do you think?"

"No fair. I asked you first."

"I asked you second."

"So you have to go first."

"Do not."

"Do, too."

"Nope, I outrank you, Danny."

"No way, Babe."

"Way."

"No."

"Yes."

"I don't think so."

"I know so," Jack said with a grin.

"Jack?"

"Yes?"

"I forgot what we were bantering over."

The two laughed and kissed, and then Daniel leaned his head on Jack's shoulder.

"Yes," both said at the same time, causing more laughter.

"But only if she isn't afraid."

"She's bound to be a little uncertain, Danny, but we'll watch her, and if it goes beyond what's normal, then we shut it down."

"The Nox."

"Good choice."

"The only choice for Noa."

"I think I hear a car. Let's go greet our littlest Mouseketeer," Jack said, standing and then helping Daniel up.

They shared another kiss and then headed for the door to greet the toddler.

General Hammond was in his grandfather role. His actual granddaughters, Tessa and Kayla, were visiting, and the three of them were babysitting the Munchkins and the twins at Hammond's home.

Meanwhile, Jack and Daniel had taken the Mouseketeers out for a special lunch at the Olive Branch Restaurant, and then on a short shopping spree. Jennifer had purchased a new outfit that actually passed Jack's inspection, David selected a baseball bat, and Chenoa picked out a book on stars and constellations that had lots of brightly colored photos in it.

Now, they were headed home ... or so the three children thought. As David and Chenoa chattered away about their day, Jennifer suddenly got a strange feeling. She knew they weren't headed home. She stared out the window as Jack made familiar turn after familiar turn in his Ford truck.

Without intending to, she heard herself ask, "Dad, where are we going?"

"Home," Jack answered softly.

Jennifer had never taken her eyes off the streets. They were in a distant neighborhood far from the country-style home the three "Morgan" children now loved and resided in.

Suddenly, she reached down and took David's hand in hers, surprising the youngster who hadn't paid any attention to the route Jack was taking.

"Jen?" the boy asked.

"David; we're going home," she said, her voice low and tentative. "Look," she whispered, nodding at houses that they'd seen many times before.

"Home?" he asked, vulnerably.

Jack, maybe we should have told them.

Then they would have wondered about it all day, Love. You might be right, but this way, the ... agony is shorter lived.

I hope so.

David stared out the window, the streets growing in familiarity to him now, too. He reached over and took Chenoa's hand, linking the three children together. The truck became eerily silent for the remaining part of the ride.

By the time Jack pulled up to their destination, Jennifer was holding back tears, and David's eyes were moist. Little Chenoa wasn't sure what was going on.

Jack turned off the truck, and he and Daniel both twisted around to face their children.

"You don't have to do this, but a few months back, David indicated he wanted to come here, to say goodbye," Daniel said.

"We'll leave if you want," Jack told them.

"Or ... we can go inside."

"Inside?" David asked. "Really?"

Daniel nodded, explaining, "We talked with Mister Lowe. He owns the house now, and he was very understanding, but it's up to you guys."

Without saying another word, Jennifer opened her door and got out of the truck. David followed, turning back to help Chenoa out. Within seconds, all three were again holding hands.

"Mommy," the toddler said softly, looking up at her big sister.

Jennifer tried to smile and reassure Chenoa, but her heart was beating so fast that she was afraid she would collapse at any moment.

Just then the door opened. Mister Lowe walked out with his family, and they introduced themselves. His wife, Keva, and their four children all said hello, then went off to the side.

"Would you like to go inside?" the kind man asked the three children. They nodded. "Go on. It's okay. You take your time."

"You don't mind? Really?" Jennifer asked, no longer able to hold back her tears.

"No, Jennifer. This was your home once. It's fine with us."

"Thank ... thank you." She turned to Mrs. Lowe and tried to smile, mouthing a 'thank you' that had lost it's vocal sound.

Daniel sighed, folding his arms tightly across his chest. "I don't like this," he said softly.

"They need this, Danny, just like you needed to go back to the museum, and to the Great Pyramid."

"I know," he said. Daniel turned his head towards Jack and said, "But it doesn't mean I have to like it."

Jack watched Daniel move forward towards the front door.

"This must be very difficult for your family," Mister Lowe said. "They never came back?"

"None of the kids were home when their parents died. They were picked up wherever they were and taken immediately to a shelter. The social workers gathered up some of their things, but they were never allowed to come back here."

"That doesn't seem right ... to lose your folks and everything you know in one shot."

"It's not right. Have we thanked you?"

"Several times, but it's not necessary. If the worst happened to my wife and me, well ... I'd hope ... I ..."

"Not easy to think about is it?"

"No, it's not."

Inside the house, the three children roamed around freely. Daniel didn't interfere. He let them go at their own pace. He listened as they reminisced and shared old stories, but mostly, he watched Chenoa whose one comment seemed to be "Mommy."

After fifteen minutes, Daniel felt Jack by his side.

"How are they doing?"

"As well as can be expected. They're remembering a lot. Noa seems to be looking for something. I don't know what though, but she's looked under beds and in the closets. I can't believe she remembers this place."

"It's amazing what children remember. This place meant home, love, security; and it was yanked away from her in a split second."

"I wonder what's she's looking for."

"I guess we should go," Jennifer said a while later. She looked around her old room one last time. "I had a lot of fun here. I miss it, but that's okay, right?" she asked Jack.

"More than all right," he replied softly.

David sat on the bed in his old room and looked up at Daniel who stood in the doorway.

"They painted it. I don't like this color, but ... it's still my old room. Daddy and I used to talk here all the time."

"Never forget that, David. Hold on to those memories, and how they make you feel." He moved and sat down next to his son. "Sometimes, it's hard to remember, even painful, but in the end, you'll be glad you did. The memories are an expression of the love."

The boy nodded, and then took a final look around. He whispered, "Goodbye," and went into the living room.

Daniel stood, desperately trying not to let his emotions gain control, but having a very difficult time not succumbing. He felt like he couldn't breathe, like his stomach was in his throat.

The Munchkins and the twins were giving Hammond a run for his money, exploring the General's home. Fortunately, he had lots of toys there for them to play with, courtesy of previous stays. Still, after a few hours of running around after the five youngsters, Hammond was ready for some quiet time.

He ushered the children inside the house and gave them a treat -- cookies and chocolate milk.

"Grandpa, your plane?" Jonny pointed a picture of a plane that was on the wall.

"No, it wasn't mine, but one of my very good friends, Matthew Hunter, flew that bird."

Hammond sat down on his leather sofa. It was an extra long sectional that folded around in a semi-circle, and it was very comfortable.

Jonny finished his cookies and climbed onto the sofa. He put his arms around Hammond's neck.

"Tell us story."

"Yeah, story," Jenny echoed as she climbed up on the sofa on the opposite site of the General. She had her arms around Hammond's. "Like stories."

"Megrscto," Ricky said.

The General laughed as he looked at the youngster downing the last of his cookies.

"What was that, Ricky?"

He gulped.

"Me, too."

A minute later, all five were on the sofa, crowded around their surrogate grandfather, arms and legs crossed with each other's like a giant pretzel.

"Allrighty then. I'll tell you a story about something that happened a long time ago to Matthew Hunter and me. We were eager new officers in the Air Force."

"Dad in Air Force," Jenny said.

"That's right. That's how I met your father."

"Dad in story?"

Hammond laughed lightly as he answered, "I'm afraid not. He was too young."

"Daddy in story?" Jonny asked.

"No, silly. Daddy no Air Force. Daddy arlogist," Little Danny corrected.

"That's archaeologist, Danny, and he wasn't even born when this story happened."

"Tell story, Grandpa," Danny requested, shifting to lay on his back, his head on Hammond's left thigh.

"As I said, it was a long time ago. It was so long ago that I had hair."

"Hair?" Jonny asked. Jonny took his hands and ran it across Hammond's head. "Grandpa no have hair."

"Not now, Jonny, but I did once. So, Matthew and I ..."

Hammond enthralled the children with his story. They hung on his every word, just as they clung to him as he told it.

These are great kids. Jack and Daniel have done themselves proud with all their children. He sighed as he watched the children relaxing after the story. I wonder how it's going with the Mouseketeers.

Their visit coming to a close, the Lowes and the Jackson-O'Neills stood together in the living room.

"I hope it helped," Mister Lowe said to the children, adding, "If you need to come back when you get older, and we're still here, you call. Jack has the number."

"Thank you," Jennifer said.

"Thank you," David said at the same time, extending his hand out to shake Mister Lowe's, which earned him a smile from the new owner of the home.

Chenoa kept looking around.

"Mommy."

Her tiny voice broke everyone's heart.

"She keeps looking for something," Daniel said, a worried frown on his face.

"Oh, wait a minute," one of the Lowe children said excitedly. "Mom, remember that box we found?"

"Goodness, yes. Please, wait a moment," Keva requested and then headed to the garage, her oldest daughter following her.

Jack and Daniel stood, confused, then Mister Lowe explained, "I'd forgotten. When we first moved in and started to get settled, we found a box of items. We figured they belonged to the old owners, but we didn't know how to contact them. I'm glad Susan remembered."

A minute later, the two females returned, a box in hand. They knelt down in front of all three children, but directly in front of Chenoa.

"Dear, is what you're looking for in here?"

Chenoa looked down, getting on her knees. Slowly, as she went through the box, she began to smile ... and cry. She picked up a stuffed animal -- a unicorn.

"Uni," she said. "Mommy, found Uni."

"Oh, I forgot," Jennifer said, unable to stop her tears. She knelt down, putting her arm around the toddler. "Noa, I'm sorry I forgot."

"Uni. Noa found Uni."

She hugged the white toy close to her and leaned her head to rest against it. Tears ran down her young face. Daniel wiped away his own tear, and Jack looked away, over towards the window trying to fend off his emotional outburst.

Moments later, they listened as Jennifer explained while still encompassing Chenoa with her love and presence.

"I feel horrible." She looked up at Jack and Daniel. "Mommy was super talented. She always made things. She crocheted this unicorn for Noa just a few months be... a ..." Jennifer stopped, giving into her emotions, openly crying. David moved to her side, crouching down beside her. He reached over to hold support her with his love, so now, as Jennifer held Chenoa, David held Jennifer.

The boy continued the explanation.

"I remember now, too. Mommy made Uni for Chenoa. It was a Christmas present. Noa couldn't say 'unicorn' so she started calling it Uni. We all called it Uni."

"She took it everywhere," Jennifer said, stroking Chenoa's blonde, curly hair. "I'm sorry, Noa. I should have remembered and made them find it."

"Mommy give Uni."

"She made it just for you, Noa. With her own hands, with all the love she had in the world, Mommy made Uni ... just for you."

"Love Uni. Love Mommy."

Jennifer held on tight until Chenoa tried to free herself. She ran to Daniel and extended her hands, still holding Uni. Daniel leaned over and picked up the toddler, who was still crying. She nuzzled into his neck, her little body trembling from her tears.

"It's okay to cry, Noa, and we'll make sure we keep Uni safe."

"Love Dad and Daddy, too."

"We love you, too. So much, Noa. Gawd, so much."

"Jen, look," David said as he looked to see what else was in the box.

"Oh, wow. I should have remembered this stuff. Why didn't I?"

"Maybe because you had other things on your mind," Jack said, a small smile on his face. "You kept your family together, Jen. You made sure David and Noa felt safe. That was far more important than anything else at the time."

She nodded and turned her attention back to the box and the other treasures that were there.

"Mommy's necklace. Daddy gave it to her for Mother's Day one year. See ... it has all our birthstones in it. She told me that one day I'd have my own family, and my husband would give me a necklace like this, too."

Jack moved to his daughter and surprised her when he took the necklace from her, taking it from its black velvet case. He pulled back her long brunette hair and then clasped the necklace around her neck. Moving back in front of the teenager, he said, "And until then, I think she'd want you to wear this one, a reminder of the bond and love shared by the three Morgan children and their parents."

Jennifer smiled, and brushed away a tear as she gently touched the gold chain of the necklace with her fingers.

"Squiggy," David laughed at his green frog. "I never used to sleep without Squiggy, but I'm too old for that now. The kids down the street made fun of me when they found out. Too old now."

"Why?" Jack said.

"Huh?"

"There's no such thing as being too old, David. If you decide you don't want to anymore, that's one thing, but not doing something because others tease you or don't understand ... that's not a reason."

"But I'm a big boy now."

"Yes, you are, so does that mean you don't things because others tell you not to?"

"Peer pressure, David. You should have told me they were picking on you," Jennifer said firmly.

"I didn't want you to fight them," the boy responded as he looked fondly down at the bright green frog.

"David, remember at the shelter? You get back up, and you do what's right for you. It doesn't matter what anyone else thinks."

The boy smiled at Jennifer and hugged Squiggy, whispering, "I missed you."

As they reviewed the contents of the box, Daniel said, "You know, Jack, they brought some things to the children at the shelter. I can't believe they didn't intend to take this one, too."

"Maybe it just got missed -- an actual oversight."

"I'm glad we held onto it," Mrs. Lowe said.

"So are we," Daniel spoke sincerely.

"Me, too," Chenoa said as she relaxed in her father's hold. "Noa happy."

"Good. How about we go ..."

Daniel stopped, suddenly not sure what word to use. He looked at Jack, a question on his face. Jack looked equally uncomfortable.

"The word you're looking for, Daddy, is home. This," Jennifer said as she stood up, "was our home for a long time, and we'll always remember and love it. It's where we learned about love and family for the first time, with our mother and father who loved us all very much."

"But now, we have a new home," David said.

"Home," the toddler agreed.

She smiled, giving Daniel a great big hug that made him smile in spite of the emotional situation they were in.

"And we love you," Jennifer said.

"A lot. You're our parents now, and we're ready to go home now," David added.

"Home is where your heart is, right? Well, our hearts are with you two now, so ... let's go home," the teenager stated with great conviction.

David walked to Mister Lowe and shook his hand again. He said a bit emotionally, "Thank you, Mister Lowe, for letting us say goodbye to our parents, but don't worry about us, because we have new parents now who love us just like our first parents did."

"We're very lucky." Jennifer smiled as she moved to hug Jack. "Very lucky."

"I think we're the lucky ones," Jack choked out.

A few minutes later, after the good-byes were completed, Jack, Daniel, and their Mouseketeers were headed home. Jack glanced at the rear view mirror. He saw Jennifer's hand running along her mother's necklace for a moment, a big smile on her face. He saw David holding Squiggy, bouncing the frog slightly in play; and he saw Chenoa extending out Uni to the frog.

"Missed you," Uni said to Squiggy.

David laughed. He directed Squiggy's face to Uni's and did a mock kiss.

"Missed you, too, Uni."

We did the right thing, Danny.

Yeah, but I may not recover for a week.

The silence that had filled the truck on the way to the home was now replaced by laughter and smiles as the children remembered the good times with their parents and looked forward to more good times with their new parents.

"Gawd, Jack, I thought I was going to lose it right there in the middle of the Lowe's living room."

"Me, too."

"Hold me, Jack," Daniel pleaded, not that he needed to.

The two men were in the nursery, watching the sleeping Munchkins and twins. It was the middle of the night. They didn't need to worry about waking Chenoa, who normally slept in the room, because on this special night, all three of the Mouseketeers were having a special sleep over in Jennifer's bedroom. When Jack and Daniel had checked on them at midnight, Jennifer was holding onto David who was holding on to Noa. Noa had Uni hugged tightly to her, and David had Squiggy under his chin.

Jack's arms wrapped around Daniel's waist and in a flash, Jack pulled his husband to him.

"It was so hard, Jack."

"I know, Angel, but I'm glad we did it."

"Why'd we wait so long?"

"I don't know, but maybe this was the right time. I'm beginning to believe that everything has its own time and place."

"Maybe," Daniel said, practically becoming one with his husband's body.

His need was growing, and Jack knew it, because his need was equally strong. Two minutes later, they were in their bedroom, making passionate love, reminding themselves that their love would survive anything.

Three days later, Jack and Daniel both knelt in front of Chenoa as they stood in the gate room of the SGC. They'd left the twins and the Munchkins with Sara while Jennifer and David were at school. They wanted to be able to focus all their attention on Chenoa as she went through the Gate for the first time. At the moment, Teal'c was between the toddler and the ramp that led to the Stargate.

"Okay, Noa. Remember what we talked about. The Stargate, that big circle right there," Daniel pointed to the Stargate, "will start to turn."

"It's going to light up seven different chevrons. Chevrons are those big things," Jack said, pointing to the chevrons.

"And then there will be a really loud noise and a giant blast this way."

Jack added, "But it will only last a minute, and then you'll see what looks like water."

"Big. Loud."

"ChenoaJacksonO'Neill, it is perfectly safe. Do not be afraid," Teal'c said.

The little girl turned towards the Jaffa and pulled on his pant leg. He knew from prior experience what she wanted, so he bent down and picked her up. Jack and Daniel stood, one on each side of their daughter, who was now safely in the arms of the Jaffa.

"Noa, if you don't want to see the Stargate ..." Daniel started to say.

"Not 'fraid. Safe," she said, pointing at her parents.

Jack and Daniel had spent a lot of time during their family meetings telling their children that they'd always protect them and keep them safe, and they were pleased Chenoa had been able to retain that concept.

Daniel smiled and responded, "Always, Sweetie."

"Daddy and I will always protect you, Noa," Jack added.

"Teeeeee, too."

Chenoa smiled brightly at her "boyfriend" who nodded and said, "That is correct."

Jack looked up at the control room and nodded at Sergeant Davis who began the dialing sequence.

"T, look! Moving," she pointed at the rotating Stargate. "I 'member that."

Chenoa had once seen the Stargate engage and lock, but Jack and Daniel had protected her from the noise and sight of the kawoosh, fearing that it would scare her.

"Chevron seven ... locked."

"Here it comes, Noa," Jack warned.

The little girl watched, wide-eyed and a bit afraid, so she leaned her head against Teal'c's shoulder. Daniel was watching her carefully.

She's okay, Jack. She leaned into Teal'c, but never looked away. She's a little apprehensive, but she's not hiding.

So we keep going?

Yes, but we watch her.

"Noa, how about we go see the ... water?" Daniel asked.

The little girl nodded her head, so Teal'c carried her to the Stargate's event horizon.

"Watch this," Jack said, drawing a giant 'Z' in the shimmering water-like wormhole.

Noa giggled as she reached out and imitated Jack's actions. She clearly still wanted to be held, but she was reaching out, playing with the event horizon. Laughing, she wrote her name in the blue water.

"Funny."

"Yeah, I guess so," Jack responded, having never really heard the Stargate being called 'funny' before.

Chenoa leaned forward and put her entire arm in and then pulled it out.

"Hokey Pokey," she said, giggling louder than before.

Daniel laughed, and Jack did, too. Then Jack happened to glance up at the control room and saw General Armstrong, scowling down at him. It was just too good of an opportunity to pass up. Armstrong wasn't happy with Jack's and Daniel's decision to spend the first few weeks of their return to service acquainting their children with the Stargate. He was helpless to stop them, but he wasn't hiding his displeasure either.

Danny, we have to do this.

Jack, we are not ...

Look up ... control room. Seeing his lover looking up at the frowning stoicism of Franklin Armstrong, Jack smiled. It'll help Noa to see the Stargate as something fun and not to be afraid of.

You're right, Jack. She's still a little apprehensive. This crazy idea of yours might just help her to relax.

Distraction time.

You mean 'stick it to the man' time.

That's one of my specialties.

And you do it so well, Babe. Jack smirked and raised his eyebrows at his lover, then he looked at his daughter and said, "Hokey Pokey time! Do you remember the words?" The curly-haired blonde nodded her head. "Big guy, you know the Hokey Pokey, don'tcha?" Jack asked Teal'c.

"ChenoaJacksonO'Neill has taught me these words. They make no sense, O'Neill."

"Just go with the flow, T."

Daniel closed his eyes, not believing he was about to embarrass himself in front of numerous SGC personnel, but he really didn't like Armstrong, and this would drive him batty.

And it's for Noa.

Jack leaned over and whispered in her ear, "We're going to do a little show for Grandpa. See him up there?" Jack extended his arm to point up to the control room.

"Grandpa!" she exclaimed.

"We're going to do the Hokey Pokey, and at the very end of the song, we'll go through the Stargate, but not until we say, okay?"

"'Kay."

"On three," Jack said, and then the three men and their young charge began to sing and do the Hokey Pokey, right there at the edge of the Stargate.

"You put your right foot in,  
You put your right foot out;  
You put your right foot in,  
And you shake it all about.  
You do the Hokey-Pokey,  
And you turn yourself around,  
That's what it's all about."

"Come on, guys. I'm a General. I order you to sing!" Jack said to the personnel staring at them in shock.

The song continued as the confused protectors of the SGC stared at each other in disbelief. Jack, Daniel, Teal'c, and Chenoa were a chorus line of moving limbs.

"You put your left foot in,  
You put your left foot out;  
You put your left foot in,  
And you shake it all about.  
You do the Hokey-Pokey,  
And you turn yourself around.  
That's what it's all about."

"It's an order, guys. SING!"

The Airmen and Marines inside the gate room joined in as Jack, Daniel, Teal'c, and Chenoa sang on. Armstrong was seething, but Hammond was smiling.

"You put your right hand in,  
You put your right hand out;  
You put your right hand in,  
And you shake it all about.  
You do the Hokey-Pokey,  
And you turn yourself around.  
That's what it's all about."

Jack looked up at the control room and said, "Ah, come on, Armstrong. Have some fun. Sing a song!"

"You put your left hand in,  
You put your left hand out;  
You put your left hand in,  
And you shake it all about.  
You do the Hokey-Pokey,  
And you turn yourself around.  
That's what it's all about!"

As the singing went on, the foursome put in their right sides, and then their left sides, then their noses, and their tushies, a part Jack particularly enjoyed shaking all about. He took great care to make every part of his body contort in a twisting motion, smiling as he sang in a silly tone of voice. They put their heads in and then came the big finale.

Jack nodded at Teal'c who reached down and picked up Chenoa.

"We go now?"

"Almost time," Jack said.

She looked up at Hammond, a relaxing smile on her face and waved.

Hammond smiled and waved back, earning a glare from Armstrong.

"You put your whole self in," the group sang.

Daniel took his daughter's hand and glanced at Jack who nodded.

"You put your whole self out,"

Of course, they couldn't really go completely into the event horizon and come back out, but they pretended to, and then on the next line, Daniel, Teal'c, and Chenoa walked through the Stargate to the Nox home world.

"You put your whole self in ..."

Jack laughed as he comically performed a solo for the rest of the song, actively shaking his body.

"And you shake it all about,  
You do the Hokey-Pokey,  
And you turn yourself around ..."

Jack pranced in front of the Stargate, went half into the wormhole, looked up at the extremely angry Armstrong, and sang as loud as he could ...

"That's what it's all about!"

"That was worth coming back for," Jack laughed loudly as he stepped out of the Stargate.

"Funny!"

"How ya doing, Noa?" Jack asked his daughter. "Were you afraid?"

"Piece cake," the young girl said with a smile, resulting in laughter from everyone around.

"She's been hanging around you too much, Jack," Daniel teased.

Jack beamed. He loved that his children were picking up on all of his trademark sayings.

"What was worth coming back for, Sir?" Sam asked.

The female Colonel had already gone through the Gate an hour earlier to make sure everything was ready for the toddler's visit.

"I'll tell you later," Jack said quietly, seeing their hosts approaching.

"Funny hair."

"Noa!" Daniel warned.

"Pretty." The young girl reached out with her hands towards the strangers. "Hair?"

"It is good to see you again, friends," Lya said.

"You, too, Lya," Daniel said, a sweet smile on his face. "This is our daughter, Chenoa."

"It is good to meet you, Chenoa."

"I'm three," she said, holding up her hand and showing three fingers.

"You are very young."

"Hair?" Chenoa pointed at the unique type of hair that characterized the Nox race.

Lya smiled and reached out for the youngster, letting her freely examine the strange hair.

"Come." Lya motioned with her right hand to Jack and Daniel. "Anteaus and Nafrayu await."

Lya turned, Chenoa still in her arms, and led SG-1 to one of the primitive huts nearby.

Meanwhile, at the SGC, Armstrong was still fuming in the control room about the spontaneous sing-a-long that had occurred.

"We have to do something about those children. I don't care what the President says, children do not belong off-world."

"Are you referring to Chenoa, General?" Hammond asked coyly. "Or did you mean General Jackson-O'Neill? Sometimes he's younger than his own children."

Armstrong again glared at Hammond, and then angrily began his rant.

"We have to do something. I don't want children running around here. If we must, we'll set up some kind of ... daycare for them." The General shuddered at the thought. "We'll have to do it on the sly so those idiot parents can't object. I'll get the President to order them through the Stargate, and then we'll take care of those children."

Sergeant Davis and others in the control room were all shocked at the chilling tone of the three-star General's words. They listened as he began to devise ways to keep the Jackson-O'Neill children off the base, or at least, out of sight.

"Maybe the President can coerce them, apply some pressure ..."

Davis looked over at Hammond and saw his demeanor changing. He knew that look. He quietly stood and motioned all the other control staff out of the room. Armstrong was so caught up in his scheming, he didn't even notice the exodus.

Finally, Hammond called out to his colleague. When Armstrong turned, Hammond walked into his personal space, and stared him down.

"General Armstrong, you will not do anything to harm those children, or to get them out of your hair. General Jackson-O'Neill and Doctor Jackson-O'Neill are considering their return to the SGC, but that decision must be voluntary. If they opt to include their family in this program, and the President approves, which, I might point out, he does, then that's how it's going to be."

"General Hammond, may I remind you that I outrank you?"

"True, but may I remind you that the red phone in my office goes directly to President Hayes. He's rather fond of the Jackson-O'Neill children. He wouldn't take it lightly if he were to find out that someone was plotting to deceive their fathers."

"You're awfully sure of yourself, George."

"I am, Franklin. You do one thing to hurt those children, you do anything to them that their parents haven't agreed to, and trust me, you won't be a happy man."

"Is that a threat?"

"It's a promise."

Having never lost eye contact with the higher ranking officer, Hammond held his ground until Armstrong blinked and backed away.

"Children ... in the SGC. It's preposterous," he rambled, exiting the control room.

Seeing the General leave, Davis and the staff returned to the control room.

"Sergeant Davis?"

"Yes, Sir."

"You know what to do."

Davis nodded and continued his assigned task. The Sergeant did know exactly what Hammond wanted, and he was glad to follow through. From now on, Davis would be keeping a close watch on anything that related to the children and the General's activities regarding them. In his position, Davis was in a good place to keep track of the comings and goings at the SGC, and any strange orders that might be given.

We've got your six, SG-1, Davis thought as he set up some specially coded records.

The Tau'ri had been on the Nox home world for several hours. Sam and Teal'c were taking a walk with Natila and Kia, two Nox they had been introduced to earlier in the day; Daniel and Lya were chatting in one of the huts; while Jack and Chenoa were with Anteaus and Nafrayu in another hut. It was almost time to return to Earth.

"Lya, how are the Filgrun?"

"They are well, Daniel. Swarsha just had a palgra."

"Palgra? I don't know that word."

"Children. I am not sure of an exact translation."

"But plural?" Daniel smiled. Having plural children sounded great to him these days. "How many?"

"The Filgrun normally have a palgra of three, but Swarsha gave birth to five. Korsha is very happy."

"I'll bet. Is this their first ... palgra?"

"Yes, and in the lifetime of a Filgrun, they can only attempt to have a palgra twice, so both are very pleased."

"I'm glad they're doing well."

"Would you like to see them?"

Daniel's face lit up at the possibility.

"Could we? Lya, could we go to Xanadu?"

The Nox woman smiled.

"But only your family. We cannot risk more. There is not the power."

"Power?" Daniel asked, a bit confused.

"Come."

"Uh, Jack and Noa ..."

"Yes, they can come, but that is all."

Leaving Sam and Teal'c to talk more about the continued alliance between the Tau'ri and the Nox, the Jackson-O'Neills and Lya stepped through the Stargate.

"Welcome to Xanadu, Noa," Jack chimed when they walked through the Stargate from the Nox home world to the distant 'planet'.

"Xandu!" she exclaimed, her eyes widening as she saw the furry creature approaching. "Kola!"

Daniel laughed and corrected his daughter.

"That's koala, but no, Noa, this is Korsha. He's called a Filgrun, and he's a friend." Daniel walked and knelt down to the small creature that did indeed look much like a koala. "Korsha, it is so good to see you again."

The two hugged, and as they did, Jack and Noa moved forward.

"Korsha, old buddy, I hear you're a papa now, too," Jack said with a grin.

"We have a strong palgra."

"So do we," Jack responded happily. "Korsha, meet Chenoa, one of our darling princesses." Jack lowered the young girl to stand on the ground. "Say 'hello', Noa."

Daniel extended his hand, and Chenoa took it, going to stand next to her kneeling father.

"It's okay, Sweetie. Korsha is a friend. He just had babies, too."

"Babies?" she asked.

"Yes, five palgra. I am honored to meet you, Chenoa."

Korsha extended his paw. The toddler giggled as she took it, her giggles turning into a full blown laugh when the Filgrun smiled.

"See babies?"

"If you wish. Come this way."

Daniel stood and was about to pick up his daughter when Korsha again extended his paw to her. To both Jack's and Daniel's amazement, she took it. They followed closely, Lya at their side.

"We can only stay a short while, Korsha," Lya said.

"Why?" Jack asked, hearing Lya's comment.

"The cloak we use to help shield Xanadu is very delicate. We must make use of certain time relays for our travels to ensure the cloak does not malfunction."

"Time relays?" Daniel asked thoughtfully.

"Windows," Lya clarified a moment later.

"Oh, I see," Jack stated. "And when's the next window?"

"In one hour. That should be long enough to see the palgra."

"Lya, we haven't endangered the ..."

"No, Daniel. All is well, or I would not have allowed the trip."

"But that's why Sam and Teal'c couldn't come?"

"The cloak is delicate. To have too many to guard against would have been unwise. It is ... complicated."

"The very young ..." Jack whispered.

"Yes, you are still very young," Lya said matter-of-factly.

Daniel smiled. He should have known Lya would never endanger the critters, but he liked the furry Filgrun and would never want to harm them and just had to ask the question for his own peace of mind.

When Jack and Daniel had been stranded on the planet after a strange power burst had disrupted the Stargate, they had become very fond of the creatures. In fact, they had saved his life when his allergies and asthma had acted up.

When they entered the treehouse structure where Korsha and Swarsha lived, the visitors smiled. Running around were five pint-sized creatures, all chattering away in Filgrun. Korsha said something, and in a flash, the five went to their straw beds and sat down quietly.

"You have such a way with them," Swarsha smiled.

"You've learned English," Daniel verbalized excitedly.

"Yes, my husband has taught me. You have come to see our palgra?"

"And you, you cute little thing you," Jack said devilishly.

"And we wanted you to meet one of our ... palgra," Daniel said, and then he introduced their daughter.

"How many palgra have you?"

"Eight," both Jack and Daniel said in unison, both sporting huge smiles.

"Oh," the mother of the palgra laughed. "You are proud parents."

"Very," Jack and Daniel said simultaneously.

"And which one is this?" Swarsha asked.

"This is our daughter, Chenoa," Daniel answered.

"Play?" the curly-haired blonde asked, pointing at the five littlest Filgrun.

"Yes, you may play with my palgra," Swarsha answered, escorting Chenoa to the bed of straw.

Jack and Daniel heard her talking to her palgra in Filgrun and then she backed away. Chenoa and the palgra began to interact in a way that only children can do.

Meanwhile, the adults visited for a few minutes, reminiscing and discussing the latest about their lives, and then Daniel asked where Lya of the Filgrun was. The eldest of the Filgrun, this Lya had been named after Lya of the Nox. She had played an especially important role in Jack's and Daniel's rescue from Xanadu, and more importantly, in saving Daniel's life. Both Jack and Korsha had agreed that Lya of the Filgrun was much like Daniel of the Tau'ri.

"She is with the other of the oldest, too far away to join us now, but she will be pleased to know you are doing well. Perhaps you will return one day, and bring the rest of your palgra," Korsha said hopefully.

"We'd like that," Daniel answered, and then turning to Lya, adding, "Would that be possible ... one day?"

"If you wish it."

"Of course, we wish it. We love konkeys."

"Jack!"

Jack's teasing smirk was obvious, and Korsha laughed loudly hearing it.

"Kon...key?"

Chenoa was still playing with the palgra, but had turned at hearing the unusual and funny-sounding word.

"Jaaaack!"

"Uh, Noa, pretend you didn't hear that."

The toddler didn't understand, but that was okay. She was surrounded by the palgra of their hosts, and having a great time.

"Sometimes, having a common language doesn't matter," Daniel said as the adults watch the children.

"You are wrong, Daniel," Korsha refuted. "They have the language of innocence."

"You're right."

As the adults continued to chat, a noise drew Jack's and Daniel's attention. Chenoa and the palgra were all holding hands and walking around in a circle.

"Ring around the rosy,  
A pocketful of posies,  
Ashes, ashes,  
All go BOOM!"

Chenoa plopped down onto the straw bed, pulling the little Filgrun down with her. All giggled incessantly.

Daniel turned his head to face Jack and asked, "All go boom?"

Jack cringed a little. Daniel's 'boom' was drawn out, spoken slowly and phonetically. The older man just smiled and shrugged. Daniel shook his head and repeated softly, "All go boom."

"No language barrier there," Jack commented as he watched the playing children.

"Children are often very wise," Korsha added. "They see not the politics, only the simplicity."

"Amen to that," Jack said.

"Laughter -- the universal language," Daniel added softly.

All too soon, it was time to go. With hugs and smiles on all everyone's faces, the friends bid adieu.

"Did you enjoy your travels, ChenoaJacksonO'Neill?" Teal'c asked when she ran up to him after returning from Xanadu.

"Indeed," she replied with a smile.

Teal'c raised an eyebrow and looked at Jack and Daniel, both of whom just shrugged.

"You must tell me about your adventure," Teal'c requested as he picked up the child and carried her to a tree stump where he sat down and positioned her to sit on his lap.

While Teal'c listened to their daughter, Jack and Daniel, along with Lya, joined Anteaus near the huts.

"Thank you for taking us to visit the Filgrun," Daniel stated sincerely.

"It was our pleasure."

The two Nox exchanged a look, causing Jack and Daniel to look at each other in concern.

"What?" Jack finally asked.

Daniel quickly jumped in and asked, "Is there something wrong with the Filgrun?"

"No, rest easy. The Filgrun are safe," Lya answered.

"You will go," Anteaus said.

"Uh, yes, if ..."

"No. I did not mean it in that way. You are our allies and our friends, even though you are still very young."

Jack nodded knowingly. It was an old line, one he'd already heard a couple of times that day, but apparently, still very true. Daniel had the same expression on his face -- a closed smile, eyes that seemed to acknowledge the truthfulness of the statement.

Anteaus continued, "You are welcome to bring your children to our world. We would be honored to meet them."

"All of them?" Daniel asked. "I mean, we have ... eight."

"We know. The choice is yours, but we have no objections if you wish to bring them here."

"But no others," Lya added, her smile gone. "Your world has disappointed us greatly."

"Yeah, we've heard about that," Jack said, disdain in his voice, "and we're hoping to fix that ... in time."

"We believe you, Jack. It is why we have allowed this visit, and have not yet severed our communication with the Tau'ri, but think wisely. The Tau'ri continue to extend themselves into a universe they are not prepared to deal with. If you do not gain control of your actions, the consequences will be dire."

"We understand," Daniel responded. "Uh, we do need to get back now, but we'll be in touch soon. I don't know about all of our children, but our oldest two, Jennifer and David, would love to come here. We took them to the Land of Light recently, and they had a great time. I know they'd ..."

"Go wild," Jack interjected.

"Yeah, go wild," Daniel said laughingly, "if they could visit here."

"You know how to reach us."

"Yes, and thank you again, for your friendship and for keeping the Stargate open for us. We'll work to regain your trust."

"Daniel," Anteaus said forthrightly, "YOU have our trust. It is the others on Earth whom we question."

Daniel nodded and whispered a "thank you" to their hosts. Then, the Jackson-O'Neills, Sam, and Teal'c returned to Earth.

"Cute. Love cuddle," Chenoa said to Jennifer and David that night as she told them about the Filgruns.

"Daddy, can we meet them, too?"

"Maybe some day, Jen, but it's not always safe to go there, so ..."

"You mean we'd be in danger?"

"No, not us, not usually, but the Filgrun might be. The Nox keep their world hidden for a reason. We'll talk about it some time."

"Okay, but what about the Nox? They sound cool."

"I think we can arrange that," Jack answered. "In fact, you've both been invited to come for a visit."

"Wow!" David exclaimed.

"PalGRAAAAAA," Noa shouted out joyfully.

Daniel bounced her a bit on his knee as he held her. He asked, "And what does palgra mean, Noa?"

"Baaaaaaby!"

"Jack, Noa speaks Filgrun!"

Jack shook his head as everyone laughed.

"Hey, Big Guy, thanks for dropping by."

Teal'c nodded as he entered the Jackson-O'Neill home. Jack and Daniel had made a last-minute decision to ask their friend to come by and talk to Chenoa with them. It was very important that the toddler not mention the Stargate to anyone, including her best friend, and the couple felt Teal'c could help them reinforce that concept.

"Where is ChenoaJacksonO'Neill?"

"Upstairs with Danny. It's her bedtime. Come on up."

In the nursery, where Chenoa's bed was, Daniel sat on her bed, holding her. The babies were all still awake, so they didn't have to worry about keeping quiet.

"You had a big day, Princess."

The toddler yawned, moving her hand in front of her face and then leaning her head against her father's.

"Noa had fun."

"I'm glad. Sweetie, we need to talk for a minute okay?" At that moment, Daniel saw Jack and Teal'c at the doorway. "Noa, I have a surprise. Look who's here."

"Aw!" she gasped. "T!" She reached out with her arms, and he quickly walked to her and picked her up. "Hi, T."

"Hello, ChenoaJacksonO'Neill. We must talk."

"Tea party?"

"Um, not tonight, Noa," Daniel answered for the Jaffa. Daniel nodded and Teal'c sat down on the bed with the little girl in his lap. Jack moved to stand by Daniel who still sat on the bed as well. "Noa, remember when we told you that the Stargate is a secret, and that you can't talk about it to anyone, except for us, and only here at home?"

She shook her head.

"It is important, Chenoa, that you understand what your fathers have told you," Teal'c said.

"Noa un'stands."

"Noa," Jack said, "tomorrow you have a play date with Angela, and I know it's going to be tempting for you to tell her about Korsha and the babies."

"Palgra," she said, smiling.

"ChenoaJacksonONeill, it would not be honorable to share this information with AngelaWilson."

"Not hon'rble ... honorable," she said sternly, correcting herself. She was learning this word and knew it was an important thing. She didn't want to let Teal'c down, or her parents.

"That is correct. Do you understand?"

"Yes," she said resolutely, bobbing her head dramatically up and down. "Noa hon...honorable," she said again.

"That's our girl," Jack said, smiling.

"T, read story?" she asked.

"Uh ..." Jack looked around, grinning, and pulled out a book. "Try this one."

Teal'c took the book and stared at the title -- "Snow White and the Seven Dwarves."

"What are dwarves?"

"Read and learn," Jack said, a big smile still on his face.

Daniel chuckled and got up off the bed. He leaned over and gave Chenoa a kiss.

"I'm so proud of you, Chenoa. You're a perfect princess."

"Honorable princess," she said, smiling too. "Read story, T," she said, settling in against the Jaffa's neck.

Gawd, she's adorable.

And she loves Teal'c. That was a good idea of yours, Danny, to have him come over.

She understands honor because of him; it seemed logical.

The lovers walked over to the cribs to help settle the babies into their slumber, each listening as Teal'c read the story of Snow White to their daughter. They were as sure as they could be that Chenoa would not say a word about the Stargate, the Nox, or the Filgrun.

"How's she doing?" Jack asked as he entered the master bedroom where Daniel was rocking baby Jenny in his arms.

Just over a year-old now, Jenny had been having a lot of colds lately, including the past few days.

"She's okay, I guess. Jack, I don't think it's a cold."

"Then what?" the older man asked as he went to sit on the edge of the bed, facing his lover and youngest daughter.

Daniel sighed.

"I think maybe it's allergies. She's allergic to something. Her runny nose, watery eyes, the rashes ... No, I think it's an allergy."

"I'll call Syl."

"No, let's see if we can figure it out. That's what Sylvia is going to say anyway."

"That we try and figure it out?" Daniel nodded. "Okay, where do we start?" Daniel looked sad. "Danny?"

"The girls: they're always protecting our babies. Gawd."

Jack sighed, too, as he reached out to stroke Jenny's forehead.

"It's not the girls."

"You can't be sure."

"Yes, I can. It's not the girls." Jack loved Daniel's smile, a smile that clearly said he hoped Jack was right. "So where do we start?" Jack asked again, totally refusing to believe that Bijou and Katie could be the cause of the problem.

"Okay, well, we keep this place ridiculously clean, so I don't think it's dust mites, but maybe it's something we use on her -- baby powder or something."

"Wait a second." Jack leaned forward to the nightstand, opening the drawer and removing a notepad and pen. "Okay, let's make a list of everything we can think of, and then we'll develop a plan." Jack saw Daniel's still-worried look. "Daniel, it is NOT Bij and Katie."

"Uncle Jack!"

"Hey, Angie," Jack chimed, leaning over to pick up the youngster.

Sara laughed and moved to sit down on a chair in her family room.

"Have a seat, Jack. Angela, why don't you go play in your play room for a little while?"

"Can Uncle Jack come and play, too?"

"Next time, Angie, okay? I need to talk with your mom, and then I have to pick up Chenoa."

"Where's Noa?"

"At Susie's house."

"Can Noa come over later?"

"Not today, Angie. Maybe next week, if your mom says it's okay."

Angela was about to ask Sara, but the blonde quickly spoke up, "Noa is welcome here any time, and you know that. We'll set up a play time."

"Cool."

When they were finally alone a few moments later, Jack got down to the point of his visit.

"Sara, we've been going round and round on where to take you and Mark to, and well, Daniel thought since we were having such a hard time that maybe we'd let you decide."

"Me? Jack I know nothing of these cultures."

"Well, I'll tell you about the two we've narrowed it down to, and maybe you and Mark can talk it over and tell us where you'd like to go."

"Okay, I'm game."

"There's a beautiful little planet called Madrona. The weather is always perfect there."

"Always?"

"Always. If you go there, I'll show you why. They are a friendly people with technologies either on par or beyond ours, and yet, they live very simply."

"What's the other choice?"

"A great little place called Cimmeria. From a history standpoint, you might enjoy going there. You know the Vikings?"

"Of course."

"That's Cimmeria."

"Tell me more."

Jack gave Sara more background on both Madrona and Cimmeria, then told her to talk it over with Mark and let him know the next day where they'd like to go.

"General, are you sure you want to do this?"

"We'll be fine, Jack. Now don't you have some place to be?"

"All five is quite a challenge, Sir."

Hammond confidently stared at Jack.

"I'm an old pro at this game, Jack. Get out of here."

"Yes, Sir. Uh, if you run out of diapers, we have some pampers in the garage."

Hammond had accepted the challenge of babysitting all five of the youngest Jackson-O'Neills single-handedly. He'd sat with the Munchkins before, and the twins, but never all five at one time without someone else around to help out as well, which is why Jack had an element of doubt in his mind. Still, he trusted Hammond, as did Daniel. Plus, they'd only be gone a few hours.

"Jack?"

"Upstairs, Danny."

Daniel took the stairs two at a time and entered the nursery.

"Hello, General."

"Daniel."

"Mission accomplished?" Jack asked.

"Yes. I picked up Angela and dropped her and Noa off at Mike's house. Those two were chattering a mile a minute, Jack, and I have no idea what they said."

"Toddler lingo."

"I guess," Daniel said, smiling.

"Jen and David get off okay?"

"Yeah, Carolyn came by right on time so both should be in school."

Hammond checked his watch.

"You two have a schedule to keep."

"Yes, Sir," Jack chuckled.

"General, are you sure ..."

Jack cut off Daniel's words, whispering, "We've already had that conversation."

"Oh."

Two minutes later, the couple finally left the house. They were happy they had friends they could trust. Chenoa and Angela were best friends and spending the day at Sara's father's house was something she'd done once or twice before, and having Carolyn Ferretti chauffeur Jennifer and David to and from their schools had saved them quite a bit of time, allowing Daniel to concentrate on making sure Chenoa was taken care of and feeling secure, and Jack to make sure Hammond was settled in with the babies.

"It's going to be a good day," Jack said. "Sara is going to go wild."

Daniel laughed, and commented, "You know, Jack, it's nice to see how new people react to the Stargate. It helps me to remember just how wondrous it really is. Do you know what I mean?"

"As in not taking it for granted?"

"A decade of going through the Gate ... I think maybe sometimes we do, at least to an extent."

"You're probably right."

"Probably?" Daniel challenged.

Jack laughed as he continued the drive to the Mountain.

"I remember your face," he said a few minutes later.

"What?" Daniel asked.

"You were so in awe of the Stargate." Jack quickly glanced at Daniel. "Your eyes lit up."

"It's magic, Jack. We walk up a ramp, and we're in another place. We meet people we never even imagined as children. We just ... walk, and we're there."

"It's the best gig in the Air Force."

"It's the best gig for an archaeologist. I wish you knew what that felt like. I mean, I know you're learning, that you love J-O, but ... to have always wondered, to have asked so many questions knowing the answers were there, somewhere, and yet not being able to find them, and to have studied your whole life to understand not all, but just some of the mysteries of our world; geez, Jack, it makes your heart just ... swell."

"That's a feeling I know," Jack said. "All I have to do is look at you."

Daniel reached over and touched Jack's cheek.

"I love you, Jack. You're my favorite wonder of the universe."

"I love you, too, Angel." At the stoplight, Jack leaned over to share a quick kiss. "For a while, I was afraid you were going to lose that sense of wonder."

"Almost. We got so messed up at the SGC with the NID and the change in the presidency. Jack, I ... I fought it for a long time, but we both know that if you hadn't insisted that I learn all the covert maneuvers and defense training that we'd both be dead. I don't regret that training," Daniel shook his head, "but you're right. For a few months there, I thought all I was was a ... an action figure."

"Action Jackson," Jack teased lightly. "I didn't like those times."

"I hope we never go back to that."

"I guess that's a good reason for going back, isn't it?" Jack asked.

"We can't be the end-all solution, Jack. We're just two people."

"No, but we can try and make sure that the Nox and the Asgard know there's some good here; that we're worth the trouble."

"Gawd, you sound like me."

"Thank you for the compliment," Jack spoke seriously.

They shared another look that spoke more than words, though it was a quick one due to traffic.

"We need to keep the magic alive, Jack. Everyone who steps through that Gate should remember that they have a precious obligation. It sounds so corny, but we, and I don't mean us as being the ... gawd,the saviors of the planet like some of those ... people try to make us out to be, but we as in everyone who has access to the Gate, we all have to keep Earth as safe as we can, for our children, for all the children."

"And that, Love, is the best reason for going back." Jack chuckled. "Can you see the Munchkins with the Nox?"

"Someday, I'd like them to meet the Filgrun."

"Cousins," Jack laughed. "How about Jonny with Thor?"

"I'm not sure I want to think about that."

As they drove on, the lovers joked and pondered about how their children would interact with their various allies, and deep down, both knew the magic of their journey was far from over.

"Wow!" Sara said after taking just one step onto the alien planet. "This is beautiful."

"Like it's summertime in winter," Mark added.

"You didn't believe me?" Jack asked, a smile on his face.

"Well ..." Sara teased.

"Madrona is a special place, Sara. Perfect weather year-round."

Just then, the reception party walked up.

"Princess La Moor, we are honored to see you again," Daniel said, bowing and making the symbol of greeting with his hands.

"It is our pleasure. We thought we would not see you again," the high priestess replied.

"Yeah, well, things changed ... again," Jack said as they walked towards the brown-haired woman of royalty. "We'd like you to meet some friends of ours. This is Mark and Sara Wilson."

"Princess La Moor, thank you for allowing us to come," Sara said, bowing and making the same symbol as Daniel had done moments earlier.

The Princess bowed and motioned for the visitors to follow her.

"How is Roham?" Daniel asked, inquiring about her grandfather, the ruler of the land.

"He is well. He is away at the moment."

"Your planet is beautiful. This weather is positively lovely," Sara said, still taking in the beautiful surroundings.

"Thank you. Do you have weather such as this on your planet?"

"Yes, we do, but not at this time of the year; at least, not where we live. I'm afraid it's freezing cold at the moment."

"With plenty of snow falling," Mark added.

"Princess La Moor, could we show Sara and Mark the Touchstone?"

"Of course."

She led the way to the room where the statue holding the Touchstone stood. As they entered, Jack smiled at the alertness of the guards whom he noticed studied the newcomers more carefully than they had during SG-1's very first visit to the planet several years earlier when the precious weather device had been stolen by the rogue NID.

"The Touchstone resides here, in the palm of her protective hand. We adjust these rings as necessary to control our weather. Would you like to hold it?"

"May I?" Sara asked.

The Princess removed the device and handed it to Sara.

"We can control the weather of our entire planet with the Touchstone. We depend on it. Otherwise, as the General and Daniel have seen, the winds and blizzard conditions would destroy us."

"Hey, it's not a pretty sight," Jack said, doing a "brrrrrrr" sound and rubbing his hands together as he remembered the chill of the planet when the device had been missing until SG-1 had been able to retrieve it.

"It's just fascinating," Sara said, handing the device back to La Moor who returned it to its proper place.

"Come. It is time for the feast."

"Feast?" Jack asked hopefully. They'd attended feasts on Madrona before, and they were always a pleasant treat for the General's stomach.

"Jack, put your eyes back in your head."

"But, Danny, the feasts on this planet are out of this world."

"I'm glad I didn't eat breakfast," Sara said.

"Which means I'm starving. Where's the food?" Mark teased.

La Moor laughed with the visitors and led her guests to a large dining area where the feast began.

"You were right, Jack. This feast is unbelievable."

"I am glad you are enjoying the fruits of our planet, Mark."

"Princess La Moor, would it be possible before we go for us to see more of your world?"

"Yes. If you would like, we could take a walk along the Great Path, and I could tell you more of our history."

"We'd like that," Sara said. "Jack, do we have time?"

"Sure do."

Returning two hours later through the Stargate, Sara remarked, "That was the most incredible experience of my life ... well, almost." She remembered the birth of her children, and that would always be first for the woman. "Is Cimmeria anything like Madrona?"

"The people," Daniel answered. "They're great, but Cimmeria is really an entirely different experience because of the mythology and folklore they live by."

"Jack?"

"We'll make plans."

Sara and Mark continued to chatter about their first experience through the Stargate, both anxious to go again whenever it was possible.

"I think maybe beef franks," Jack smiled. "Hot dogs. Armour hot dogs," Jack sang jovially as he reached into the bin and pulled out two packages of hot dogs. "The dogs kids love to bite." Jack waved the items in front of his son. "This is one of your food staples for life."

Ricky reached for the packages, but Jack shook him off and tossed them into the shopping cart.

"And how about some bologna? You know that's Oscar Mayer, as in b-o-l-o-g-n-a," he sang, just like in the commercials.

Ricky laughed. He was in baby seat attached to the shopping cart, and he was totally focused on Jack who was turning their food shopping into a theatrical production. They moved on to the canned food aisle.

"Oh, yes. We can't forget this, but which one? What do you think, Ricky? 'Sorry, Charlie' or 'What's the best tuna? Chicken of the Sea?'" he sang to his son.

"Sharly," Ricky said in an attempt to say 'Charlie'.

"Starkist it is," Jack laughed, tossing a few cans into the cart.

Eventually, Jack and Ricky ventured down the cereal aisle.

"Now, Son, there really is only cereal that matters, and that's this one," Jack informed his son, picking up two packages of Froot Loops.

"Sam!" Ricky said, looking at the colorful cereal box.

"That's right. This is Toucan Sam. He's your cereal buddy, but, just so you are up on the choices, let me introduce you to some of the also-rans."

"Loops," Ricky chuckled. "Loops, Loops, Loops," he repeated over and over again.

Jack laughed.

He's already learned. "Okay, now, this is Tony the Tiger. See?" Jack held up a box of Frosted Flakes. "Now, if I weren't a Loops fanatic, I might choose this one because they're greaaaaaaaaaate!" he said, imitating the famous cartoon symbol, making a confident funny face, and raising his right hand upward as he spoke.

Ricky's entire body moved in laughter at Jack's antics.

"Now this one; it's made for us. 'Trix are for kids' but they're mean," Jack scowled. "They don't like rabbits. Son, do you know that this mean, mean company won't let their mascot, the rabbit, have any Trix?"

"Mean!" Ricky said, frowning.

"But," Jack raised his right hand, "a long, long time ago, they had a vote, and the children of the world told them they were wrong, and the rabbit finally got to eat some Trix."

"Yeah! 'abbit."

Jack put the box back.

"It was just the one time, though. I just can't support a company that won't feed their own mascot. He got that one bowl, and that's been it."

"Mean," Ricky repeated.

"That's right, but we're not."

Ricky's hand flew outward as he shook his head.

"No mean."

"Besides, we are the champions," Jack sang as he moved his hands to pat Ricky's. "Patty cake, patty cake ... well, that's for another day."

Ricky's hands bounced back slightly as he played the brief game of Patty Cake with his father. He laughed loudly.

"Speaking of champions," Jack commented as he picked up a box of Wheaties. "This is the breakfast of champions. It's not bad, but mostly, they make great collector's items, so sometimes we'll buy Wheaties, but, uh," Jack looked around covertly, whispering, "we'll throw out the cereal and then put the box away for safekeeping."

He put the box back. Then he leaned forward so that he was up close to his youngest son.

"Ricky, you are a champion. No matter what happens, no matter what anyone thinks, you ... you," Jack pointed to Ricky, gently pressing against the baby's chest, "are a winner. Never forget that. Always remember what your daddy and I know -- you are a champion."

Jack placed a kiss on Ricky's forehead and held his son's hand, just looking for a moment at the priceless wonder that was his and Daniel's.

"What's next on our shopping list?" Jack moved to another aisle. "Aw, good stuff. Rice-a-roni, the San Francisco treat. Someday we'll take you to see the Golden Gate."

Jack laughed as he picked up a large box.

"You can't grow up, Ricky, without these. Candy-coated popcorn, peanuts, and a prize, that's what you get in Crackerjacks. You'll love it!"

Jack suddenly noticed the clock on the wall of the grocery store.

"Oh, no. Your daddy is going to kill me. We're late. Come on, Son. The rest of the groceries will have to wait."

Jack hurried to the checkout, stopping only briefly to pick up a large Hershey's chocolate bar. He wished it was Godiva.

"Peace offering. Daddy loves chocolate, and Hershey's is the great American chocolate bar."

"'Oklet."

"Close. We have to hurry. Dad is in big trouble for being late. You know how Daddy feels about those museum exhibits." He picked up one more chocolate bar "just for insurance" and then finally made it to the counter to pay for their food.

Daniel was supposed to take David to a museum exhibit in Denver that focused on artifacts unearthed in a recent dig in Peru. They'd been wanting to go since finding out about it upon their return from Egypt, and this was the last day. The only problem was Jack's detour before buying groceries had put him more behind schedule than he had realized, and now Daniel and David's trek was in jeopardy.

"We never should have stopped at the arena to watch hockey practice." Jack looked back at Ricky after he started the truck. "Scratch that; there's always time for hockey, but we'd better hope for no traffic delays on the way to pick up the girls." Jack sighed as he thought about the reason for the beagles' visit to the groomers. "Daddy thought a professional bath might help. Help. They are not the cause of Jenny's problem."

Ricky was listening intently to his father's words as they traveled.

"Well, I guess they deserved a day at the doggie spa anyway." At a stoplight, Jack checked his watch and groaned. "I am so sleeping on the couch tonight."

"Welcome friends," Anteaus greeted their guests.

Daniel nodded, and Jack smiled as he introduced their children.

"Anteaus, this is our daughter, Jennifer, and our son, David."

"It's an honor to meet you, Sir," David said, extending his hand to the alien.

Anteaus looked at the strange gesture and then at Jack and Daniel. He smiled and extended his hand to meet David's. The boy grinned.

"I'm glad to meet you, too, and thank you for inviting us," Jennifer said.

Anteaus took the Jackson-O'Neills to a gathering place near some huts. Lya, Nafrayu, and Ohper were there as well as twelve other Nox. Within minutes, David was off playing with Nafrayu and a couple of other boys, while Jennifer was chatting with two apparently teenage Nox girls. Ohper also sat with them as they talked.

Jack and Daniel were talking about affairs on Earth with Anteaus and Lya.

"I meant to ask where is young Chenoa?" Lya inquired.

"She's spending the day with other members of our family," Daniel explained.

The toddler and the twins were with Sara, while Sam watched the Munchkins in her lab. Of course, she'd had to set up her own makeshift ToddlerTown to keep the very curious triplets out of trouble.

Twenty minutes later, with Opher and one of the teen Nox at her side, Jennifer walked over to her parents and Ohper.

"Dad, Daddy, Tyna has asked me if I'd like to go see her home for a little while."

"Her home?"

"It's up there," Jennifer explained, pointing to the unseen city in the sky. "Of course, you can't actually see it, but she says it's there. Can I go ... for an hour or so?"

Danny, we've never even been to their city. We have no idea what's there.

I know, but this is the Nox we're talking about. If we want them to trust us, we have to trust them, and personally, I do. I mean, how many times have they come through for us?

You trust them with our brood?

I do. Do you?

"Jen, are you sure it's okay? I mean, maybe Tyna doesn't have permission to ..."

"It was I who made the suggestion, O'Neill," Ohper clarified. "Your daughter is welcome to visit."

"Okay, sure; go. Have fun. Be back in an hour."

Daniel chuckled and added, "Seriously, Jen, you have a great time."

"Thanks!"

I hope we're right about this.

We are, and you know it, Jack.

"So, how was it? Come on, Jen. I'm your father. Details!"

"Dad, weren't you paying attention in the debriefing?"

"Jennifer ..."

"Dad, it was great. It's more than I can even describe, but they made me promise. Their world is secret. They keep it hidden for a reason, and they said you'd understand that."

"You're just jealous, Jack," Daniel said as they drove home in their SUV.

"You'd think they would have invited us," Jack said disappointedly.

"Well, Ohper said we're still very young, but that maybe someday you and Daddy could come visit their city."

"What about me?" David asked.

"I don't know. I'm sorry."

Jennifer frowned, beginning to feel guilty that she couldn't share her experiences with the rest of her family. She felt like she was letting everyone down.

Daniel saw her frown.

Jack, we can't make her feel like this. It's not fair. "Jen, listen, I'm glad you went. We've known the Nox a very long time, and this was the first time they ever invited anyone to their city. You should be proud. We don't want you to tell us anything, do we, Jack?"

Jack pulled to the side of the road and took a deep breath. He turned his body around so he could look at the two Mouseketeers.

"Jen, I'm sorry. Danny is right. I was envious, but I was wrong to be. I'm glad you got to go and experience something that I know you'll never forget."

"Dad, they said I could come back."

Jack didn't miss the softness in his daughter's comment.

"Do you want to go back?" She nodded. "Cool. You can be our Ambassador to the Nox." Jack smiled warmly at her. "Seriously, Jen, don't let me get you down. I just made a huge mistake. I spoke without thinking."

"Happens to the best of us, Dad," the teenager smiled. "Thank you. I'd like to go back."

"Okay," Jack stated and smiled broadly. Danny, don't ever let me be a jerk like that again.

I'll try not to, Love, but you did a good job fixing it.

I'll talk to her about it more later, too; reinforce what I said here.

I love you, Jack.

Love you, too, Angel.

"Syl, we've tried everything we can think of. Her symptoms still seem to act up," Jack said to Doctor Sylvia Preston in the nursery as the physician finished her examination of Jenny.

"I agree, Jack, that it's an allergy. Daniel, how long has this been going on?"

"Um, I'd say about two months. She was fine when we were in Egypt. It began when we got back."

"And have you changed products or your routine in any way with Jenny?"

"No, I don't think so. Jack?"

"I can't think of anything, and even if we did, Syl, like I said, we've tried weaning different things from her, and it just hasn't made a difference.

"Woof!" Katie said, seeing Sylvia.

"Well, hello there," the doctor said, leaning down to pet the youngest beagle. "I thought you were ignoring me."

"Woooof!" Katie responded, rolling over for Sylvia to have better access to her belly.

Everyone laughed as Sylvia accommodated the beagle. After a minute, Katie got up and ran out. Sylvia stood back up.

"Guys, I hate to suggest this, but ..."

"Then don't," Jack said forcefully. "Whatever this is, it is NOT our girls."

Daniel folded his arms, an act that caught Sylvia's eye.

"Daniel?"

The young man shrugged and almost whispered his response, "I ... gawd."

Jack angered, almost shouting, "It is NOT our girls."

"Jack ..." Sylvia interceded.

"NO! There's something else. We're just missing it. Come on, Daniel, think. You're the genius ... and now's not the time to throw that back at me. Think, for crying out loud."

Daniel sighed again and began to pace the nursery.

"We've tried everything: all the powders, even her food. We even changed diapers, her clothing. What more is there?"

Suddenly, Jenny sneezed. Everyone looked at the infant as she lay in her crib. She sneezed again, and then it was like a light bulb went off in Daniel's mind.

"Of course! That has to be it."

"What?" both Jack and Sylvia asked.

"Her pillow. It's down."

"That could easily be it. She's probably been allergic to down from the beginning, but it took a while for her to reach her tolerance level."

"Gawd," Daniel exclaimed, moving quickly forward and taking the pillow. "Jack, we still have the ones Kayla gave us for Christmas after the Munchkins were born. They should be in the hall closet. Get one of those."

"Okay, Babe," Jack said, scurrying out of the room and returning a quick minute later.

Baby Jenny cooed as she lay against the fresh pillow.

"Geez, I hope you're right, Danny."

It was the first time Daniel had seen the fear in Jack's eyes. Neither wanted to think what it could have meant had the beagles been the source of Jenny's allergy.

"Guys, I have to go. Keep me posted."

"Syl, does she need any ... shots or anything?" Jack asked.

"No, just keep her away from down material. The next time you bring her in for a regular checkup, we'll do some allergy tests and see if there is anything else we need to look out for."

"It's my fault, isn't it?" Daniel asked quietly.

"Daniel, allergies are very common. You're correct in that if one parent has allergies, there's a thirty percent chance a child will, too, but then ... you don't know who has your genes, do you?"

Sylvia winked. While she knew who was the parent of which child, by choice, Jack and Daniel had chosen not to have that information revealed to them. Their children would have access to it when they grew up, if they wanted it, but their parents didn't need or want to know, loving each of their children equally, regardless of whose sperm had done the deed.

Daniel smiled, a silent acknowledgement that Sylvia was right.

"Danny, no fault, for either of us. Kids get sick. We've already gone through that with the Munchkins."

"Yeah, I know. It's just ... Gawd, I hate it when they're sick. I don't want them to hurt, Jack," Daniel said as he gazed down at their daughter.

"I know, Love," Jack spoke softly, putting his arms around his lover's waist.

"They're so young. I only want them to know love and good things. When they're sick, it just ... I feel so ..."

"Me, too," Jack squeezed his lover tightly and nuzzled his chin against Daniel's shoulder. "I love you, Danny."

"I love you, too." He sighed. "Being sick is part of childhood, I guess."

"Yes, it is, and no matter how much we wish we could change that, we can't."

"At least we have Sylvia to help."

Suddenly, both realized they had gone to their own private world. At the same time, they exclaimed, "Sylvia!"

Turning, they saw they were alone.

"I guess she left," Jack said. Daniel leaned his head against Jack's shoulder and then felt his lover kiss the top of his head. "Jenny will be fine, Danny. I think you're right about the down. The timing works."

"You're right."

Jack chuckled, and said, "Right to say you're right?"

"Right to know it's not the girls. It's just a nightmare to even think about that."

"It's not the girls," Jack said again.

Daniel looked up at Jack and smiled. Then, he glanced down at Jenny, made sure the now-sleeping infant was comfortable, and turned to face his lover.

"I want to take the girls for a walk."

"Alone?"

"No, with you."

"What about the brood?"

Daniel thought.

"It's time, Jack. We'll only go up the block and back. Ten minutes tops."

"Jen and David?"

Daniel nodded, adding, "And we'll have the cell."

"And Carter's handy-dandy long-range monitor," Jack said, moving to get the special device. "Gotta love Carter for thinking of this."

When the triplets were born, Sam had rigged the house with special monitors, in addition to the regular ones Jack and Daniel had bought. She also installed a long-range sensor for situations like this. Still, she had chuckled at her friend's protectiveness when she realized they had monitors all over the house, even in the entranceway; and yet, she hadn't hesitated when she was asked to install the special sensors in a few of the monitors, and not just one, in order to give the couple full coverage.

"I'll turn them on, and you do a test out front."

"Okay, Love," Jack said.

Ten minutes later, they were ready.

"You're really leaving us alone, completely alone, with the Munchkins and the twins?" Jennifer asked, totally surprised.

"Just for a few minutes, but only if you think you can handle it."

"Of course, we can handle it. I just didn't think you'd let David and me baby-sit until we were thirty."

"Very funny," Jack responded.

"We have the cell and the monitors, so ..."

"I got it, Daddy. It's not legitimate," Jennifer sighed.

"Jen, we're talking five very young children -- toddlers and babies, plus David and Noa," Daniel said.

"Hey, I thought I was helping her."

"You are, Son. I just meant ... we're a big family, and it's not easy to do everything that's necessary to keep us all safe."

"I bet you aren't gone more than five minutes," the teenager lamented as she sank down to the sofa, folding her hands.

Jack and Daniel exchanged a look.

"Ten minutes, Jen," Jack said.

"Look at it this way -- it's a start."

Jennifer looked up at Daniel and smiled.

"Okay. I understand. Go on."

Jack and Daniel left the house with the beagles, walking up the street, carefully listening to the monitors. The long-range monitor Sam had rigged was working perfectly. They could hear David telling a story to Chenoa and the Munchkins, and Jennifer checking on Jenny and Ricky. Jenny was apparently still asleep, but Ricky was demanding attention. In no time at all, though, Jennifer was lulling the infant to a peaceful calm.

Jack and Daniel looked at each other and made a difficult choice, but one they felt Jennifer and David had earned.

"Long way back?" Jack asked.

"Just keep those monitors on."

As they were on the last leg, they could hear the doorbell ring. They heard Jennifer put Ricky down and head downstairs, telling David to stay with all the youngest members of the family.

There was silence, and the lovers hoped that meant their teenage daughter was looking through the peephole or glancing through the vertical blinds near the door. At this point, Jack and Daniel were now within sight of their home.

"Danny, let's just watch and listen."

"Is that fair?"

"We'll feel better."

"Gawd, you're right."

So, the two listened as they heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?"

"I'd like to speak to the woman of the house."

"Sorry, she's not available right now. You'll have to come back later."

"Could I speak with you?"

"No, you'll have to come back."

"I'd like to leave some information on a new satellite service."

"You can put it in the mailbox, or leave it on the doormat."

"Couldn't I hand it to you?"

"No. Sorry."

"It's a great system."

"Sorry. Goodbye."

"Wait. We have a bonus today, just for looking at our literature -- free movie passes."

"No, thank you."

"How about ..."

"Listen. You need to come back later. If you don't leave now, I'm calling the police."

"But ..."

Jack and Daniel could hear Jennifer calling up to David.

"David, stay upstairs. I've turned on the security system because there's someone who won't go away at the door; and I'm going to call Dad and Daddy."

"Okay, Jen," David responded.

Jack and Daniel looked at each other, and both smiled, pleased with how Jennifer had handled the situation. They watched as the disgruntled solicitor walked off the porch.

"Excuse me. Can I have some of the literature?" Jack asked.

"Oh, sure. We have a special today ..."

"Thank you." Jack pulled out his cell phone and dialed the number on the literature. "What's your name?"

"Ken. Why?"

"Hello? Yes, I want to speak with the owner."

Just then Daniel's phone rang. It was Jennifer.

"We've got it covered. See you soon."

Ken listened, stunned, as Jack complained about the man to the owner of the company. He explained the reason for his objection was that Jennifer had asked the man to leave several times, indicating where he could place the information, but still, the solicitor had remained.

"In this day and age, not smart, Mister Rowanski, and if he shows up here again, we'll be lodging an official complaint with the authorities."

Jack hung up the phone a minute later, a smug look on his face. He looked at Ken, and then said, "The next time someone tells you to leave, I suggest you leave."

"You might want to learn the definition of the word 'no'. Uh, in case you don't know how to spell that, it's N - O."

"Grrrrrr," Bijou added.

"Grrrrrrrrrrruffff," Katie warned.

"I think they're advising you not to come back ... ever."

Jack smiled at Daniel, and the two watched the angry worker walk away. A minute later, they disarmed the security system and went inside their house.

"Dad, did you set that up?" Jennifer asked suspiciously before her parents could even say a word.

"No, Jen, I didn't," he responded earnestly, "and neither did Danny. You did super."

"We're very proud of you."

"You even remembered to turn on the security system."

"Dad, I'm not stupid. I'm not going to risk my brothers and sisters because I'm in a hurry. Besides, we've talked about ... you know, the danger because of who you are. You know what I mean."

"Yeah, we know," Daniel said, moving to his daughter and hugging her. "But we're still proud of you. Thank you, Jen."

"Geez, Daddy. Well, since you're home now, I'm going to go call Sheila. Britney has a new song out, and I want to see what she thinks about it."

Jack and Daniel shook their heads watching her go upstairs.

"Our daughter is one smart cookie," Jack said, moving to take the harnesses off the beagles.

"She sure is," Daniel agreed.

Jack was in the garage doing the washing, while Daniel was inside cleaning the fish tank. He also discovered he needed to repair the filtration system so he was in the process of taking it apart, fixing it, and putting it back together. Jennifer and David were watching the younger children as they played outside, though the Munchkins were straying back and forth between playing and running inside to see what their parents were up to. Bijou was chewing on a bone, and Katie was in the house, watching Daniel. 

Jonny and Little Danny had just walked back inside the house to watch Daniel work on his task when the phone rang. Jonny picked up the cordless phone.

"Phone? Answer?" Daniel nodded. "Hello." There was silence for several seconds. "Okay."

"Jonny, who's on the phone?" Daniel asked as he worked to free his hands so he could take over the phone call.

Suddenly, the little boy stood at attention; then he giggled. He saluted.

"I saluting, Mis' Pres'dent."

"President?" Daniel said, frantically looking for a safe place to but the items he was holding.

"Jon'y. Dan'y here. 'Kay." Daniel saw Jonny hand the phone to his brother. "It's the Pres'dent."

Little Danny took the phone.

"Hi, Mister President," he said unusually clearly. "Daddy clean fish ... lots ... Homer ... 'D'oh' ... laughter ... Ash 'side ..."

Just then Jack walked in to see Little Danny on the phone. He glanced over at Daniel to ask about the unusual event, but he noticed his lover seemed pale.

"Danny, who's he talking to?"

"The President."

"Oh, okay. THE PRESIDENT?" He paused. "Of the United States?"

Little Danny laughed.

"Griz bear."

"I am not!" Jack said, apparently knowing what had just been said on the phone.

"Too!" Little Danny said to him before returning his attention to the phone. "Want dump truck ... mic'ope ... bye-bye." Little Danny extended his hand out with the phone. "Pres'dent phone."

Jack took the phone.

"Thank you, Son." Little Danny and Jonny ran back outside to play. Jack put the phone to his ear. "President Hayes?"

"Hello, Jack, or should I say, hello grizzly bear."

Jack coughed.

"It's always a pleasure to hear from you, Sir."

President Hayes laughed.

"Jack, while it's always a joy to talk with your kids, I called to find out if you and Daniel had made your decision yet."

Jack glanced at his husband.

"Pretty much, Sir, but I have to admit, we'd feel better if we had some assurances."

"You have them. I give you my personal guarantee that this government will back any promises you make to our allies off-world." He paused. "We've made some unfortunate mistakes, Jack, mistakes that have cost us dearly. I can't promise you that you'll have everything you ask for at the SGC, but I can promise that you have my complete support."

"Daniel and I feel we need to make a couple of changes that some might think are inappropriate."

"Have you discussed those changes with General Hammond?"

"Yes, we have, and he's in agreement with us."

"That's all I need to know. You have my word, Jack, and you know I don't give that unless I intend to honor it."

"I do know that, Sir."

"I hope I can count on you and Daniel to do the right thing."

"We will, but the right thing for us might not be what you want us to do."

"I understand. Tell the rest of your zoo 'hello' for me."

"I will, Sir," Jack chuckled.

"So what was that about?" Daniel asked when Jack hung up the phone.

"He wants us to know we have his word that he'll support our decisions."

"He really wants us back then."

"Yeah." Jack walked to the patio and watched their children playing. "Danny, do you trust President Hayes?"

"He's better than the last one."

"I agree, but do you trust him?"

Daniel thought, and then said, "Yes. I think he'll honor his word."

"I do, too."

Assembled in General Hammond's office were Jack and Daniel, General Armstrong, Major Davis, and Sergeant Dorhay. A technician at the end of the room was there to record the notes from the meeting. All were seated except for Jack and Daniel.

"Okay, this is the deal," Jack said as he walked the length of the room. "Daniel and I will return ..."

"Part-time," Daniel quickly added.

"We will agree to two days for sure, three if we can swing it. Neither of us goes anywhere without the other. I'm not going on rescue missions, and Daniel isn't going on digs with SG-11. Agreed?"

"Agreed," Armstrong said.

Daniel, who stood with his arms folded near the head of the table added, "And we have complete autonomy over what happens wherever we do go. That means if we visit the Nox, the Hedronix, the Unas ..."

"Unas?" Jack interrupted, a bit wide-eyed and definitely not thrilled with Daniel's choice of civilizations.

Jack, get over it already. Chaka is a friend. Verbally, as he faced down his lover with piercing eyes, Daniel continued, "... whomever. The point is when we're there, what we say, goes. We're not going to be arguing with some SG team that thinks shooting is the only answer or with some Pentagon ..."

Daniel stumbled over his words, not wanting to say what he was thinking, but having a mental block at the moment that prevented him from coming up with a suitable alternative.

"Big wig," Jack tried to help, knowing that wasn't really the word his lover wanted to use.

The young man nodded however, and explained, "Our word has to be honored. If you want these people to remain allies, you have to let them know we can be trusted. We can't promise them one thing, and have the Pentagon overrule us, and when we're there, we have to be able to make the promises necessary to begin the healing process."

"And it won't be overnight. We're not talking about a Band-Aid. We're talking about repairing some severe carnage that has been inflicted by our own government. It's going to take time," Jack said, pleasing his lover.

That was perfect, Love.

Hey, I listen to you.

"Agreed?" Daniel asked Armstrong, who was representing the Pentagon and reluctantly leading the quest to get Jack and Daniel back into the fold.

"Agreed," he answered unhappily, the word dragging out of his mouth.

"One more thing. We assign which SG teams go where. Short version -- we're not talking about first contacts or scientific teams necessarily, but wherever we go, in our quest to ... restore honor for Earth, we choose who comes with us and who goes when we're not here."

Jack looked at Hammond. They had already discussed this privately, but he wanted another nod of approval. He wasn't trying to do Hammond's job. He'd 'been there, done that' and didn't want to go back to it, but the lovers had discussed that it was important for the time being to make sure the personnel dealing with certain off-world cultures were suited to those races, meaning they were both knowledgeable and tolerant of diversity.

"Why?" Dorhay asked.

"Because we need to do everything we can to restore their trust in us, and part of that means making sure that we know that every single member of our team that sets foot on a planet will do the job we need them to do, without prejudice."

"And that they'll be specifically trained in dealing with that culture," Daniel added, "including understanding the languages and customs of those peoples. We had a near-disastrous experience a few years ago because of this, and I won't allow that to happen again."

You're thinking about that moron Journow?

Yeah; we can't have people like him dealing with the Asgard and our other allies; it's too risky when things are so fragile between us.

Jack nodded and looked to the Pentagon representative. "Agreed?" he asked.

"Agreed, General," Armstrong said.

Jack continued their 'demands', relishing the position he and Daniel were in.

"There will be times when Daniel and I will be unavailable. We have a business to run, and that business is important to us. We may be out of the country for weeks or months at a time. We won't be hassled about this. We'll give you plenty of notice, but when we have to go, we're gone."

"The activities of the SGC must come first. We have to be able to depend on you, General O'Neill," Armstrong argued.

"With all due respect ... or not," Daniel began, "This is not negotiable. We're willing to give the SGC precious time, time we could be spending with our family and on our business, a business we love, I might add. You can say 'no', but if you do ..."

"If you do, we're gone, out the door; gone with the wind," Jack spoke with flair, his eyebrows arching with his words. "Are we agreed?"

Armstrong grunted, rubbing his hands together tightly, as if strangling them.

"Fine," he angrily agreed.

"Finally, as we've done in the last few weeks, our family is part of whatever we do, if we choose to include them. That decision is ours, and no one else's; and that includes the Wilsons, too."

"Which means if we choose to take our daughter back to ... play with the Nox, we do, and no one argues."

"Agreed," Armstrong said, shaking his head and not waiting to be asked if he did agree or not. It was the part of the operation he hated more than anything else, but he knew it was non-negotiable. The oldest children had each been through the Gate, as had Sara and Mark, and he was certain they'd be going through again. I'm going to think of something. Children going through the Stargate ... It's not going to happen again, if I can help it. Frustrated, but not having any other choice other than to agree to the terms being offered, he asked, "Is there anything else?"

"Not at the moment, but we'll let you know," Jack said, a smirk on his face.

"Actually, there is one more thing," Daniel said. "We need to know the exact details of what has gone wrong."

"Listen ..." Armstrong started to object.

"I can supply that," Major Davis spoke up, cutting off the General. He looked at Armstrong, then at Daniel. "My orders are to give you whatever information you require."

"Don't hold back," Jack said assertively.

"Trust me, General, you'll get the truth."

Jack nodded and looked at his husband.

"Anything else, Daniel?"

"No, I think that does it."

"Okay, we're back on the payroll. We did get a raise, didn't we, Sir?" Hammond laughed and shook his head. "We didn't? We have to have a raise. It's the principle of the thing," he smirked.

"Very well, General, you've had your fun," Armstrong stated, standing up. "You'll report in next Monday ..."

"Uh, oops!" Daniel said, moving forward a couple of steps as he raised his right hand up in front of him, his finger extended outward. "We, uh, did forget something."

"And what would that be, Doctor Jackson?"

"Jackson-O'Neill," Jack said emphatically, causing the veins in Armstrong's neck to protrude.

"Jack, we have to set our own schedules. I mean, we'll make them in advance so that everyone knows in plenty of time when we'll be here and who needs to be where, but our children's schedules are subject to change."

"Glad you thought of that. We have that parent-teacher conference on Monday, don't we?"

"Exactly, so, uh, sorry, General Armstrong, but we'll have to sit down tonight and plan out the next month as best we can."

"You two are getting away with bloody murder."

"Yeah, ain't it grand," Jack replied smugly.

"Jack," Daniel chided.

Come on, Danny, you've gotta admit that it's fun to drive him up the wall.

Unfortunately, it is.

Danny, that decency streak in you is ... absolutely wonderful. Don't change.

I'll try not to.

Armstrong hurried out of the briefing room, followed closely by Dorhay.

"I guess the meeting's over," Jack said with a smile.

"I'll have the information you need in a few days. If there's anything specific you'd like to know ..."

"Actually, there is," Daniel responded to Major Davis. "I'll, uh, give you a call or send you an email tomorrow with the specifics."

Suppressing a grin, Davis nodded to Daniel and Jack and then left the room.

"You two are quite the team," Hammond said.

"Did we overdo it, Sir?" Jack asked.

"Overdo? Jack, you just kicked his butt so far out of the galaxy, he may never find it again," Hammond responded.

"Yeah?"

Daniel rolled his eyes as he said, "Gawd, Jack, don't look so pleased with yourself."

"Listen, General," Jack said, growing serious in his tone and demeanor. "If you really need us for something, call. If we can, we'll be here."

"I know that. I also know that your children come first, but that you realize the importance of what we're doing out there. You know, some people might be surprised at my position on allowing your children to go through the Stargate."

"I've wondered about that myself, Sir."

"Well, Jack," Hammond moved to the large window and stared at the Stargate. "We've got the Alpha Site and several other worlds at least partially colonized with our people, all doing their jobs, but what we need are families to tell us more than what we can learn on paper, to see if diverse cultures, if worlds separated by millions and millions of miles can really become friends in every sense of the word."

"Laughter," Daniel commented quietly. Hammond turned and looked at the archaeologist. "General, our daughter met the Filgrun a few days ago, and while we talked with our friends, we suddenly heard Noa and the children of the Filgrun playing 'Ring Around the Rosy'. The Filgrun children had no idea what she was saying or doing, but they were all laughing. The smiles were undeniable."

Jack added, "The point is ... Swiss Family Jackson-O'Neill."

"Within reason," Daniel added.

"You control who goes and when they go ..." Hammond began, his sentence completed by Jack.

"And where they go."

"Of course. Jack, Daniel, this is an exciting opportunity for us. It's not the reason you've been asked to return, but I think it's an important by-product. We need those children and what we can learn from their contact." They're like Daniel, not afraid to speak the truth; heck, they're able to see the truth.

"Jen's exchange program idea would be good."

"I look forward to reading your report about that, Doctor ... Jackson-O'Neill."

"You'll have it next week."

"Sir, Daniel," Sam said, entering the room.

"Carter, Teal'c."

"Hi, Sam, Teal'c."

"Uh, General Hammond, you wanted the ..." Sam noticed funny looks suddenly going around the room. It was one thing that hadn't been discussed yet. "What's going on, guys?"

"Oh, gawd," Daniel said softly.

"What?" Sam asked again.

"Carter, how goes command?" Jack bravely asked.

"It ... goes, Sir. Why?"

"Colonel Carter, we need to talk in my office."

"Yes, Sir."

"Is something wrong, GeneralHammond?" Teal'c inquired.

"Not exactly."

Hammond and Sam started to walk towards his office when Sam suddenly stopped, turned back around, and stared at her three friends, but her focus was on Jack and Daniel. Slowly, a smile began to emerge.

"You're coming back?" Her expression was hopeful, but looking at them, she saw the downcast looks. "Oh, come on guys. That's it, isn't it?"

"Part-time, Sam -- two or three days a week."

"Our ... team will be ..."

"SG-1 is yours, Sir. It always has been and always will be, which is why we use the designation 1A since you and Daniel have been retired. I've simply been the caretaker." Sam looked at Hammond. "Sir, if that's what you were going to talk to me about, there's no need. I'm glad they're coming back, and I don't have a problem with the General resuming command of SG-1. It ... we are his team," she said smiling.

"I knew I liked you from the beginning."

Sam turned to face Jack, and responded straightforwardly, "Actually, Sir, you thought I was some Women Lib's male-wannabe who played with G.I. Joes."

"That was Kawalsky," Jack said a bit sheepishly. "Carter ... Sam ... you sure you're okay with this?"

"Definitely, Sir."

Jack looked at the Jaffa, and asked, "What about you, big guy?"

"It will be good to serve with you again, O'Neill ... and you, too, DanielJackson."

"O'Neill," both Jack and Daniel said at the same timing, causing both to smile.

"Just kidding, Teal'c."

Hammond looked at the four. It felt like a miraculous reunion to him. Proudly, he said, "Welcome back, SG-1."

Jack put on his jacket and adjusted it. He picked up the keys to his truck and, after making a quick check in the nursery to kiss the twins, he walked down the stairs. He smiled seeing Daniel surrounded by all three Munchkins in ToddlerTown as he read them a story. The two beagles were also there. The Mousketeers were all out with friends for the afternoon.

"Danny, Love, I'll be back in a couple of hours."

"Don't forget to pick up the watch for Megan."

"It's on the list," Jack said, having pulled out a piece of paper and reviewed. "Fish food, insurance papers, wood for the fire, and the clothes for the orphanage."

"I can't believe how quickly our children go through clothes."

"At least there's someone out there who can still put them to use."

"Yeah," Daniel said softly.

Jack had that feeling again. It was the same one he had a couple weeks earlier when his husband had become pensive about something. Still, he knew when the time was right, Daniel would tell him whatever it was that was on his mind.

"Keys, pager, list: I'm ready to go."

"Uh, Jack?"

"What?"

"Shoes."

"Shoes?" Daniel looked down at Jack's bare feet. "Oh for crying out loud. How'd that happen?"

"House husband," Daniel teased.

"Paybacks, Daniel," Jack warned as he headed upstairs to put on socks and shoes.

Jack was on his last errand, dropping off some clothing at the orphanage. He had just delivered the items to the office and was on his way out when for a reason he didn't understand, he took the long way back to his truck, detouring by the playground.

He stood and watched the children engaged in various activities. Glancing at his watch, he took a few steps towards the parking area when something, actually someone, grabbed his attention.

One of the children, a girl, was seated on the cement, her knees drawn up to her chin. She was watching the other children enviously. Jack couldn't help himself, and a minute later he had quietly sat down next to her.

"Hi. I'm Jack."

"Buzz off."

"Buzz is a good word. It fits even." The girl looked at him as if he were bonkers. "I was in the Air Force. You know ... flying ... buzzing around ... the same thing."

"If you say so."

"Why aren't you playing with the other kids?"

"Why bother?"

"I don't know. Why?"

"Look, I don't know who you are, and I don't really care. Leave me alone."

The girl got up and ran into the orphanage. Slowly, Jack stood up, debating whether or not to follow her.

"It's not you, General O'Neill," one of the staff said. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't help but overhear."

"What's her problem?"

"Trina's been here for six years."

Jack twisted his body around to look at the door to the building. He said, "She can't be more than ten or eleven."

"She's eleven, a little small for her age. General, she was placed in a foster home a few months ago, and it ... well, she had some bad experiences."

Jack didn't need the picture drawn for him. He knew from both the tone and look on the staffer's face that Trina had been abused, both physically and mentally.

"So now she cops an attitude?"

"Defense mechanism. She's getting counseling, but she has a long way to go. Anyway, I wanted you to know it was nothing you did or said that made Trina respond like that."

Jack nodded, said goodbye to the worker, and returned to his truck. He shook his head as he realized what had been on Daniel's mind lately.

"Danny, Danny, Danny. We are out of our f-ing minds ... but ain't it grand?"

"This is nice," Daniel said as he relaxed into his lover's hold.

It was 8 p.m., and the Mouseketeers were watching the rest of the brood, giving their parents some alone time. Jack was leaning against the wall, his lover seated in front of him, leaning back into his chest, Jack's arms surrounding the younger man. Suddenly, Daniel chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"Jen. Remember what she said?"

"Oh, please, will you two go make out for a little while? I'll watch the babies. We'll all watch the babies ... just GO!"

Jack had repeated the words, emphasizing them just as Jennifer had, then he added, "I wonder what made her say that?"

"Maybe it was because for the last hour, all we've done is stare at each other and ..."

"Lust?" Jack teased.

"Yes," Daniel admitted. "Funny, though, it's just ..."

"It's been a long day, and we haven't had two seconds to touch each other. I go crazy if I can't touch you, Danny."

"Me, too. Gawd, this feels so good." Daniel's head rested comfortably against Jack's shoulder, and he turned it to look at his Silver Fox. "You're so sexy, Jack. I love you so much."

"My Angel," Jack whispered just before kissing his husband.

Their hands entwined as they enjoyed the night air, Jack decided now was the time to broach the subject.

"I know what you've been thinking about."

"You do?"

"Yep."

"What?"

"Is that a challenge?"

"Is that a way of trying to get me to tell you without you actually knowing?"

Jack laughed and kissed his lover's shaggy hair, rubbing his cheek against Daniel.

"No, I really do know. I had the craziest day, Love. When I went to pick up the firewood, I saw this ... gang. You know, four not-so-tough guys who were trying to act cool, but weren't even close. One of them looked so lost. He was going along because he thought he had to."

"How could you tell?"

"His eyes. Eyes don't lie. He watched one of the others pick on a smaller kid, and he couldn't watch. He turned away."

"Jack?"

"I didn't have to. Someone else stopped it. The point was, that one boy doesn't want to be where he is, doing what he's doing, but he sees that as his only way." Jack paused, sighing. "Then at the pet store, there was this father with three kids. One of them reminded me of Danny." Jack stopped remembering the child, then realized he should clarify what he had said. "Danny Jenkins, when we first met him."

"Oh, I forgot. He called today, Jack. He really wants to come for a visit."

"Did you talk to Dave or Julie?"

"Yes. They said he can come any time we want."

"The holidays? Nah, they wouldn't allow that."

"He'd love it, though. Maybe Thanksgiving?"

"Maybe. Let's feel out Dave and Julie about the holiday thing, and then decide."

"Okay. He says 'hello', of course."

"He's a great kid. Do you remember what he was like when we met him?"

"Like I could forget? He was an errand boy for that foster mother."

"That's what this kid at the pet store reminded me of. While the other two boys were talking, the father was loading down this kid, couldn't be more than eight-years-old, with stuff to carry, totally ignoring him whenever he said something. It was the eyes again, Danny. Then there was the business with Trina at the orphanage that I mentioned at dinner."

Jack had already told Daniel about the incident at the orphanage, unable to keep that inside so long.

"Gawd, no child should have to live through that," Daniel responded.

"No, they shouldn't." Silence filled the air for a few minutes until finally Jack spoke again. "You still want those two we planned on, don't you?"

"I'm totally insane."

"No, you're not, Angel. You just have a huge heart."

"So do you, and you want them, too."

"Ya think?"

"I know, and you know how I know?"

"How?"

"Because you wouldn't have even broached the subject had you not already decided that you wanted them, too."

"You know me too well," Jack admitted. He placed another kiss on Daniel's head, and their hands continued to caress and gently glide on the each other's. "Maybe in a couple of years."

"Like we planned."

"Like we planned. We are insane," Jack laughed.

"I love being insane," the younger man admitted.

"Me, too."

Two hours later, after checking on the rest of their brood, the couple went to Jennifer's room to say goodnight. They always made a point to make sure that in addition to family time, each child had at least a few minutes during the day of private time with them, alone and together. It didn't always work out as smoothly as they wanted, but they worked hard to make it a reality.

Tonight, she had been reading a book, sitting up in bed, when her parents knocked and entered her room. Each parent sat on one side of the bed as they chatted.

"Dad, I was thinking about that girl you mentioned at dinner."

"Trina?"

"Yeah. You didn't actually say it, but ... she was raped, wasn't she?"

Jack and Daniel exchanged a look, and then Jack answered, "I don't know the details, but she was abused."

"I bet she doesn't think she has a friend in the world."

"Jen, I'm sure ..."

Daniel's words were cut off as Jennifer interrupted, "Daddy, I could be her friend."

"What?" Jack asked.

"No one should be alone. Couldn't I be her friend?"

"I ... don't know," Jack answered hesitantly.

"You guys volunteer at the orphanage sometimes. If you can do that then couldn't she and I go shopping or something, or to a movie, or just hang out ... for a while?"

Daniel reached out and put his hand over his daughter's that lay atop the warm comforter that decorated the bed. He smiled and said proudly, "We'll check on that tomorrow and let you know, okay?"

"It's just ... we have so much."

"Yes, we do," Daniel replied emotionally. "Gawd, I'm proud of you."

"I'm not offering to do anything you two haven't done."

"We love you, Jen. Get some sleep."

Jack and Daniel walked downstairs from Jennifer's bedroom and settled onto the sofa.

"Do you think they'll let Trina spend some time with Jen?" Daniel asked.

"All we can do is ask. Geez, Danny, we have the best brood in the world."

"Jack?"

"Hmm?"

"Eight isn't enough."

Jack smiled and said, "As always, My Love, you're right."

"Lou, you're never going to finish this baby."

"That's the beauty of it, Jack. The MonsterMobile is reinvented over and over again."

"You need new shocks," Jack said, wiping his hands with a rag.

"I was afraid so. Let's run down to Ace's."

Fifty minutes later, the two were in Lou's car on the way back from the auto parts store to his house to continue their work. They had been chatting about the Jackson-O'Neill children and the constant noise that so often filled the house.

"You know, Jack, I think Carolyn misses it. With all our kids in college now, it's just us and the cats."

"Too quiet for her?"

"Yeah. Not sure she'd admit it, though. She misses those beanstalks."

Jack laughed. Lou always referred to his children as beanstalks -- little things that came from a tiny seed and suddenly grew into giants ... giants compared to a seed, that is.

"And you don't miss them?" Jack challenged.

"Me? Nah?" He laughed as he glanced at Jack. "It's too quiet. All those years, all that noise, and now it's just the two of us. Mind you, Jack, as you know, being two and only two has its advantages." Lou snickered, then continued. "Still, when you have children at home, there's a ... a ..."

"I know what you mean, Lou. Has Carolyn thought about ..."

"Jack, bite your tongue. No more diapers. We've done that."

Suddenly, Jack had a thought. He turned it over in his mind before saying it out loud.

Carolyn Ferretti was a wonderful woman, a survivor. She'd been ill for several years, and that had placed a hardship on the family, but she was fine now. Her children were intelligent and polite, even with having Lou as their father. He also knew the Ferretti's financial status had finally stabilized with Carolyn's illness no longer draining their bank accounts, Lou's promotion to full Colonel (I loved that part of being in charge of the SGC -- took care of some of the oversights.), and the children all in college, each with part-time jobs that when combined with their savings were getting them their education just fine.

Have to ask.

"Lou, what about an older kid?"

"What?" Lou turned to look at Jack for a second. "What older kid?"

"Have you and Carolyn ever considered adopting, or maybe becoming foster parents?"

Lou let out a single chuckle, shaking his head.

"Never thought about it."

"You'd be perfect. Good home for a kid who needs some love."

"Interesting idea. I could use a son ... teach him how to adjust the brakes on the MonsterMobile properly."

"Hey, I adjusted them just fine," Jack balked.

"I think you were distracted, Jack ... thinking about the Doc."

"Well ... he is the most gorgeous thing on the planet," Jack admitted, a smile on his face that said maybe he'd be going home instead of helping Lou any more on this day.

The conversation moved on, and Jack did stay and help Lou install the shocks and finish some other work. It was almost 6 p.m. when Jack looked at his watch and excused himself, needing to return home to his family.

Lou walked him out to his truck.

"Jack?"

"Yeah?" Jack responded as he got into the truck.

From the passenger side, Lou peeked in, his arms on the door.

"You have someone in mind? A kid?"

Jack smiled and said, "Actually, I do. She's a girl, about Jen's age. She has some problems, though."

"Needs some one-on-one loving and attention?"

"Big time."

Lou nodded, and looked back at the house. Carolyn had walked onto the porch to water a large plant that decorated the area.

"Do you have to go, Jack?"

"Hold on."

Jack picked up the phone and called Daniel.

"Danny, Lou's interested in Trina. He wants me to stay a little longer and ... I thought you'd say that. You sure you're okay? ... laughter ... Love you, too, Angel. Be home soon."

Jack jumped out of the truck and walked with Lou to the porch, to be greeted again by a smiling Carolyn Ferretti.

Daniel sat quietly in the middle of the backyard lawn. He was staring at Katie romping in her play yard. Bijou was rolling on the lawn, just enjoying the daylight.

"Okay, Love, what's wrong?" Jack asked, sitting down directly in front of his husband.

"We've left them alone, and I can't do that."

"Huh?"

"The girls. I know sometimes we have the children babysat here while we've been gone, but sometimes, Bij and Katie have been left home alone. I won't do that, Jack. I can't, not after what we ... I just can't."

"Hey ..." Jack reached out and stopped the tear from falling. "Angel, it's okay."

"No, Jack, it's not. We promised them, and I will not break that promise."

"Okay. Just tell me exactly what you're thinking."

"Bij and Katie need clearance."

"You want them to go through the Stargate?"

"Well, not if we're expecting the Jaffa, Jack, but if we're taking one of the Mouseketeers, then why not the girls, too?"

"Woof! Woof!"

Jack turned to see the two barking beagles staring at him. He shrugged and said, "Girls, you want to go through the Stargate?"

"Woof!"

"Okay, we get clearance. Armstrong's going to love this."

"Jack, I don't ..."

"I know. This is isn't about driving him crazy. I understand, Danny."

"Do you? We hurt them, Jack. They did nothing to deserve the way we treated them that month or two when the Munchkins were born. I won't ... I ..."

"Hey, come here," Jack urged, shifting their bodies so that he could firmly hold his lover in his arms. "Shh, Danny. We'll take them. You're right. It's okay, Love."

Before Jack could comfort his lover further, the two beagles were pushing against Daniel's thighs, each trying to reach his face to give him kisses.

"See, Angel. It's okay. They love us, and ... we're taking them with us."

"Just them, Jack. The first time, we have to just take the girls," Daniel said as he scooped up both of the dogs to hold. "Just the girls," he repeated softly.

"Okay, Danny."

"So, Bij, Katie, let us tell you all about the Stargate ..." Jack began. Fifteen minutes later, he concluded, "and one more thing, you will be wearing your harnesses at all times, and probably always on a leash. Sorry, Girls, but we're talking off-world, and we wouldn't want to lose you."

"Woof!" both dogs replied.

"Okay, it's a date. We'll start on Friday, and take you to meet the Nox, if they're agreeable. You'll love their world. Lots of trees to ..."

"Jack, they're girls," Daniel smirked.

"But trees are trees, and dogs love trees."

"Nice try, O'Neill."

Jack shrugged, smiling at the same time. Life was definitely good!

"You want to WHAT?" Armstrong yelled from across the table in the briefing room.

"Take our dogs to the Nox home world."

"Actually, General, we'll be taking them anywhere or anytime we choose. They are part of our family," Daniel informed Armstrong matter-of-factly.

"Doctor Jackson, I draw the line at animals going through the Stargate."

"We're not going to argue, General Armstrong," Daniel said softly as Jack watched him.

He agreed with his lover, but this was harder on Daniel than on Jack. Actually, it wasn't, but Jack's training in Special Ops had taught him, out of necessity, how to move forward and shove nasty nightmares to the back of his brain.

The older man remembered all-too-well about how they neglected the beagles when the triplets were born. It had broken their hearts at the time, and they had made a vow to never let it happen again.

"Good, this discussion is over," Armstrong stood and began to exit.

"General Armstrong," Daniel called out, pulling two envelopes from his pocket as he spoke. "You'll need these."

Taking the sealed envelopes, the three-star General asked, "What are these?"

"Our official rejection of your offer to return to the SGC. We won't be back. Jack, let's go."

Without uttering a word, Jack and Daniel silently left the room. Jack had been a step or two behind his lover, but he quickly made up the distance, putting his arm around Daniel's waist and drawing him closer as they walked.

In the briefing room, Hammond shook his head as Armstrong again ranted about the two.

"They can't be serious."

"They are, Franklin, and believe me, they won't come back. That's about the most emotional I've seen Doctor Jackson-O'Neill in an official briefing in a long time."

"THEY'RE DOGS."

"To you, not to them. If you let them walk out of here, you'd better start thinking of a new way to win back our allies."

The veins in Armstrong's neck were bulging as he yelled, "SERGEANT DAVIS!"

Meanwhile, in the corridor as they walked, Jack said to his husband, "You did good, Angel."

"Even if it means that we finally cut the tie ... forever?"

"Bij and Katie are more important than the Stargate!"

"Do you really mean that Jack?"

"You know I do. Let's go home and take the girls to the park."

Just as the elevator opened, Sergeant Davis hurried down the hall, calling out to them.

"General Armstrong would like you to come back."

"Tell him 'no thanks', Sergeant."

Just then Armstrong appeared. He looked at the two men and then tore up the letters.

"Very well. Your ... dogs are cleared. Excuse me. Sergeant, come with me."

Jack and Daniel looked at each other for several seconds, and finally, Jack said, "Let's take the girls to the park and give them the news."

"Okay, Girls, this is the Stargate. Don't be frightened by the loud noises and that big swooshing thing that's gonna happen," Jack said.

He was holding Katie, and Daniel had Bijou as they stood at the foot of the ramp watching the chevrons engage, and then lock.

"Any second now," Daniel said.

"Wooooooooof!" Bijou commented.

"Yeah, we agree," Jack laughed. "Now, we can carry you through or put you in your travel bags. Which would you two prefer?"

Both beagles seemed to lock themselves in place within the arms of their "parents."

"That answers that. Let's go," Jack said, leading the way up the ramp and then stepping through.

"Woo...woooo...wooooooooooooof!" Katie said, shaking her head after they had walked through.

"Woof!" Bijou added.

"You two okay?" The two looked around, as if taking a survey. "Do you want to get down?" Daniel asked. The girls began to fidget, so Jack and Daniel put them both on the ground, each holding the appropriate leash. "They seem okay," he said.

"They're getting their bearings, Love. Adventure is in their blood," Jack said with a smile. "Here comes Lya."

"Greetings once again, friends."

"Thanks, Lya, for allowing this quick visit."

"These are ... dogs?"

"Woof!" Bijou answered.

"That means yes," Jack said.

"So you can speak with them?"

"Woof, woof!" Katie answered.

"It's complicated," Jack replied, his face scrunching slightly. "We'd like to just take them on a short walk around the area. Is that okay?"

"Surely. May I accompany you?"

"Of course," Daniel answered.

For the next hour, Bijou and Katie romped on the Nox home world, and then the family returned to the SGC.

"You think they're okay?"

"We'll take them for a checkup, okay?"

"Jack ..."

"Danny, I love them, too. We'll drop by Pam's, just to make sure."

After a quick visit to Pam, the girls' vet, the Jackson-O'Neills returned home.

"Biiiiiiiiiiiiij!" Chenoa greeted the mama beagle. "Stargate fun?"

"Wooooof!"

Chenoa giggled, and then she and the beagles played.

"How'd everything go, Sir?" Sam asked.

Sam had been babysitting the youngest children. Jennifer and David were still in school.

"It went great, Carter. Looks like the girls are natural born space travelers."

"Glad to hear it, Sir."

"We are, too, Sam," Daniel said. "Uh, excuse me. I'm gonna go ... play."

Daniel walked over to the spot where Chenoa and the dogs were.

"Is Daniel okay, Sir?"

"Yeah, he's fine. He's just afraid we almost forgot again."

"You mean ignoring the dogs? You haven't been, not when I've been around."

"It wasn't going to happen. Funny. My genius over there hasn't thought to ask why Lya was expecting us."

Sam drew back a step.

"You'd already thought of it."

"Don't ruin my image, Carter. I only thought of it the day before."

"I'll bet he knows."

"Doesn't matter. What matters is that the Swiss Family Jackson-O'Neill is ready for action ... all of us."

"Yes, Sir," Sam said, smiling as she watched Daniel at play with Chenoa and the dogs.

"I spoke with Yazid, Daniel. He agrees with you about the prospects for Mexico," Megan informed her employer about a potential new project.

Jack and Daniel were at the office, which was really the house Daniel had purchased a few years earlier. They had converted it to an office for J-O Enterprises.

"Good and ..."

"Megan," Jack interrupted. "Oh, sorry, Love. I didn't mean to interrupt."

Jack had been in the CEO office, the one he and Daniel used at the house. Megan had her own office space, and that's where Daniel had been conversing with her.

"That's okay. What's that?" Daniel asked, pointing to the folder and papers in his husband's hands.

"Well, I thought it was going to be a survey for the building in Las Cruces, but Danny, I know I'm not an expert or anything, but doesn't this seem a little ... void of information?"

Jack handed the file over to Daniel who took a look through it.

"Megan, Jack's right. This is flimsy. It's not half of what we need to know."

"Ty was working on that. Let me give him a call and find out what's happening."

Jack and Daniel listened to their Director of Operations, impressed with how she conducted herself over the phone with the employee in question.

"We need that by the end of the workday, Ty ... yes, I understand, but there's really no excuse ... right ... correct, and I'll speak with Linda when you guys get back ... thank you, Ty."

"What happened?" Daniel asked.

"You know Ty. He's taking the responsibility, but it's Linda Yoblait, one of the gals from the University. I wanted to give her a chance, guys, but I just don't think she has what it takes."

"Why not?"

"She doesn't pay the proper attention to detail. She gets excited about something and wants to jump ahead to the big finish, but in this business, the big finish is accomplished by taking a thousand tiny steps. Linda just doesn't understand that. The survey work she was supposed to include in with the courier didn't make it because she was more focused on the big picture rather than the importance of her specific task."

"Do you want to replace her?" Jack asked, curious to see what she'd say.

"Well, I'm mixed. She's good, but ... truthfully, this is a business, and she's been here for two months, and over and over again, we've tried to impress on her the importance of being specific and detailed." Megan sighed. "I think she needs to go. If you like, I can put together some new potential replacements for you two to review."

"Megan, we brought you something," Daniel said, purposely not answering the question. He reached out with his hand, revealing a small package, gift-wrapped. "This is for you, from Jack and I, in appreciation for all you've done to make J-O a success."

"Guys, you didn't have to do this."

"We know. That's why we did," Jack said, a big smile on his face. "And we have news."

"But open that first," Daniel instructed.

"Wow! This is beautiful."

"We hope you like it."

"It's ... you shouldn't have. Thank you both," she said, strapping on her new diamond watch.

She stood and walked to her employers, hugging each of them. After a few more minutes of chit chat, Megan returned to her desk and sat down.

"You said you had news."

"We're giving you a raise," Jack boasted.

"That is good news," she replied with a huge smile on her face.

"The catch is," Daniel commented, "that it comes with your promotion."

"Promotion? What's higher than DO?"

"DO Plus," Jack teased.

Jack and Daniel proceeded to tell Megan that they were increasing her responsibilities. The title wouldn't change, but her authority level would increase, and she'd have to take on even more decision-making, if she accepted the job.

"And you can choose an assistant."

"That's easy. Karissa. She's our best worker, and I trust her totally." Megan looked at the two. "Guys, I'm not complaining, but why?"

"We're going back to the SGC part-time," Daniel said.

"IF they don't renege on our terms," Jack clarified. "And if they do, we'll be out of there before they ..."

"Jack," Daniel interrupted. "Um, Megan, essentially we made a lot of demands, and they kind of surprised us by meeting all of them, but as long as going back doesn't adversely affect our family and J-O Enterprises, and as long as they continue to honor our requests ..."

"We're baaaaack," Jack teased, sounding like the little girl from the 'Poltergeist' movie.

Daniel chuckled, then added, "It'll only be two or three days a week, but it'll mean giving up a bit of the day-to-day dealings. We're still here, though, Megan. We're going on the Mexico dig, and J-O is our number one priority."

"Second to the brood, of course," Jack said with a smile.

"Jack, that's a given."

They talked a little while longer, Megan accepting the new responsibilities, and then Jack and Daniel headed for home.

The lovers had spent their first official week back at the SGC settling in. Jack had his old office back, and Daniel had the same lab on Level 18. They'd prepared their first month's schedule, and in three days would go on their first official mission to try and restore honor to the Tau'ri name. It would be to the world of the Hedronix where honor was highly cherished.

It was late at night, nearly midnight, in fact. The children were spending the night with Janet and Cassie, who was home from college for a week.

It had been a long few weeks, full of unexpected turns and twists. One thing they were especially happy about was that Lou and Carolyn had met Trina and taken a shine to her. They had put in an application to become foster parents and were spending as much time with the troubled teenager as they could. It may have only been days, but they were hopeful of breaking through Trina's shell. If nothing else, it was a start.

Now, Jack and Daniel stood in at the doorway of the empty gate room, staring at the Stargate. Jack looked up and saw one technician at the controls. He smiled and led his lover to the base of the ramp. Once again, as it had done almost three years earlier, the circular Chappa'ai formed a beautiful backdrop, Jack and Daniel framed in the center of it.

Jack turned his husband to face him. He placed the palm of his left hand on the young man's right cheek, and automatically, Daniel leaned into the touch, closing his eyes.

"We're back," Jack whispered.

"With eight children. Are we crazy, Jack?"

"We've never been normal, Danny. I'm not sure who we were trying to kid, but ... I think we're supposed to be here ... with the brood."

"The Mouseketeers love the Stargate."

"We'll keep them safe," Jack assured.

"No Goa'uld, Jack. We can't put them in danger."

"We won't. We're calling all the shots, remember?"

Daniel smiled, enjoying the feeling of Jack's hand which now caressed his cheek.

"In a way, we're home again, I mean, we're back at our home away home," Daniel said.

Seconds later, Jack kissed his heart, a long, lingering, and needy kiss.

"I love you, Danny."

"I love you, Jack. Let's go home ... to our real home."

Hand in hand, they exited the gate room and headed for the checkout points, chatting as they did so.

"Danny, did we hear from Abracadabra about the new job?"

Daniel shook his head at his husband, laughing as he answered, "Yes. Abayomi left a message this morning. I forgot to tell you with all the SGC meetings we had today."

"And?"

"We got it! It'll mean a month, maybe more, for J-O in Mexico."

"Yes!" Jack said excitedly. "We'll send Megan down first. When are we doing this?"

"First of the year probably. I thought we'd do like you said, send Megan and an advance team to get started. We'd have to go for the first few days, make sure everything is in place, but then we can let Megan handle the preliminaries. We can follow their progress from here, but we'd have to go back towards the end for at least a week. This is too big of a job to leave for Megan alone."

"Don't you think we should be there the entire time?"

"Well ... yes, but what about the SGC?"

Jack stopped Daniel, turning his lover to face him. They were in the parking lot now, not far from Daniel's sporty Silver Fox car.

"Danny, we call the shots, or I'm calling this off right now. Our number one priority is our brood. Number two is J-O. The SGC? It's number three on the list. We agreed, right?"

"Right."

"That's what I want. Be honest, Love. Don't hold out on me."

"I love you, Jack. Yes, it's what I want, too. J-O before the SGC."

"Then, we plan it. January in Mexico? Heat versus cold? I think we're definitely the winners. So I figure we can get Ty to make an ..."

Daniel smiled, listening to his husband talk about their archaeological company. He knew the terms now, was more sure about what needed to be done and when, and had a good handle on the capabilities of their staff.

"Jack?" Daniel cut off his husband.

"What?"

"I am the winner."

"Huh?"

"I have you, and I love you so much."

"Angel ..."

Jack and Daniel kissed inside the Silver Fox and headed for home, where they'd take advantage of their rare night without children and make love well into the daylight hours.

The Stargate was back in their lives, but in reality, it had never really left. Still, they had been happy without it, and each made daily vows to make sure that their priorities stayed focused -- their children (human and animal) and their business ahead of the SGC.

Even more than that, they pledged once again that their nation of two would never fall victim to the SGC or any demands of life. Forever and always, their love for each other would be above all else.

Finis - Finished - Done - The End - But is it ever Really? 


End file.
